Expecting
by Hikari102490
Summary: Ed and Winry are married and expecting! How will they make it through the next nine months? And how will they react when they finally face the challenge of parenthood? Takes place after Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters! They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Summary:Ed and Winry are married and expecting! How will they make it through the next nine months? And how will they react when they finally face the challenge of parenthood?**

**Expecting**

In a small house in Rush Valley Winry woke up wrapped securely in her husband of almost three months's arms. Edward was snoring lightly with his right arm under Winry's head and his left arm wrapped around her waist, his hand pushing her – or rather his – T-shirt up past her navel. Of course this was a normal occurrence. Winry found that she liked waking up like this. This morning though, Winry was feeling nauseous.

After prying Ed's arm off of her – effectively waking him up – Winry jumps out of bed and runs out of the room, not even bothering to stop and put pants on. She barely makes it to the toilet in time before she begins vomiting. It's not long after that she feels one of Ed's hands pulling her hair back away from her face and and the other rubs her back. She glances over at him and finds him kneeling next to her in his boxers.

"Are you okay, Winry?" asks Ed, obviously worried.

"I'm fine, Edward," whispers Winry, hoarsely. When it seems that her bout of nausea has passed, Winry gets up and washes her face and brushes her teeth.

"Well I'm going to call a doctor, just in case," says Ed, before walking out before Winry can argue. She knew that Ed wasn't going to take no for an answer on this. He didn't take illnesses lightly, not after watching his mother die of an illness.

She could hear Ed on the phone in the other room, and goes back to their bedroom to put on some pants before going to the kitchen. She actually felt hungry now that she had vomited. She gets to work mixing up a batch of pancakes, just as Al walks in carrying his kitten, Sunny, a young orange tabby he had found.

"Hey Al, pancakes okay?" asks Winry, as she pours the batter onto the hot skillet.

"Yes," says Al, happily, before taking Sunny over to his food bowl to be fed. Just then Ed walks in.

"The doctor will be over in a couple of hours," says Ed, before noticing Winry at the stove. "You shouldn't be making breakfast! You need to go back to bed!"

"I feel fine, Edward. I'm actually really hungry. Al, do you want Eggs with your pancakes?" asks Winry, as she walks to the fridge.

"Are you sick, Winry?" asks Al.

"She was puking," says Ed.

"But I don't have a fever, Ed. I'm perfectly fine now. Actually I have a huge craving for bacon. Do we have any?" asks Winry, as she digs around in the fridge.

"It's been a few days since we last went to the store, so I don't think so," says Ed.

"Well after breakfast let's go get some," says Winry, as she pulls out the eggs and butter. "Could you set the table?"

"How about you sit down, I'll set the table, and Al can finish cooking breakfast. I don't think you should be up and working when you're sick," says Ed.

"I'm not sick! I don't even have a fever!" says Winry. Ed walks over to Winry and places his hand on her forehead.

"Okay, so you don't have a fever, but ten minutes ago you were puking! Puking means that something is wrong!"

"Brother is right, Winry," says Al, who was flipping the pancakes. Winry sits down in a chair and sighs heavily.

"Fine, you win, but I want scrambled eggs with my pancakes," says Winry, as she watches Al cook.

"Of course," says Al, cheerfully, glad that he and Ed had won for once. After breakfast Winry takes a shower and gets dressed for the day, just in time for a knock to sound at the door. Ed and Al had left to buy some groceries so Winry was left to answer the door.

"Hello Dr. Cooper," says Winry, stepping aside to allow her inside.

"Edward called me saying that you were vomiting. I came as soon as I could," says Dr. Cooper.

"He likes to overreact," says Winry, leading Dr. Cooper to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" asks Winry, as Dr. Cooper takes a seat on the couch.

"No thank you, Winry. Why don't you come sit down and tell me about this morning," says Dr. Cooper, as she pulls a pen and paper from her bag to take notes.

"I woke up and felt nauseous. After I threw up I felt fine, but I was hungry, so I ate breakfast and then I took a shower," says Winry, as she sits down.

"How about in the past couple of weeks? Have you noticed any changes with your body or sleep?"

"Now that you mention it, I have. I've been going to the bathroom more, and my stomach has been hurting. I just assumed that I was about to start my period," says Winry, as Dr. Cooper gets out a stethoscope and checks Winry's lungs and heart.

"When was your last period?" asks Dr. Cooper.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've had one since shortly after I married Ed, almost three months ago. I've been so busy I guess I didn't stop and think about it," admits Winry.

"Could you lie down on the couch please?" asks Dr. Cooper, as she stands up. Winry lays down and Dr. Cooper begins feeling around Winry's torso. "It feels like your uterus may be enlarged and harder."

"What does that mean?" asks Winry. She thought that she already knew, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"It means that you are pregnant. Judging by what you've told me, I would guess you were anywhere between six and ten weeks pregnant," Dr. Cooper says with a smile on her face. "I would like you to come to my office for further testing, this afternoon."

"Okay, what time?" asks Winry, forcing herself to keep her excitement in check. She was going to be a mom!

"How is 2:00?"

"That's great! I'll be there," says Winry, cheerfully.

"Okay. We'll be doing some blood tests and I'd like to perform an ultrasound to check," explains Dr. Cooper, as she writes in her notebook.

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" says Winry, as she follows Dr. Cooper to the door.

"Have a nice day, Winry," says Dr. Cooper, before leaving. Winry sighs heavily before laying down on the couch, and placing her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant? It would explain some of the things she had been going through the past couple of weeks, like the cravings and the cramps. Plus she'd been more tired than usual and cranky. She just figured that it was PMS.

Of course with the way she and Ed went at it since they had gotten married, she shouldn't be surprised. She sighs again as she rubs her still flat stomach. She was going to be a mom, and Ed was going to be a dad. She had a feeling that Ed would be a great ad. He took such good care of Al after all, and Al was such a sweetheart. Al would be thrilled to be an uncle.

Winry smiles. She was feeling good about becoming a mom. This was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep only to wake up to Ed gently shaking her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Hey, Al and I are back. Sorry we were gone a little longer than expected," says Ed. Winry smiles and kisses Ed softly, before remembering her appointment.

"What time is it?" she asks, worried that she would be late.

"It's 1:30," says Ed, watching as Winry gets up off of the couch and begins rushing around the room looking for her shoes and jacket.

"I have to leave!" screeches Winry, as she pulls her shoes on, hopping around the room on one foot.

"Leave? Where are you going?" asks Ed.

"Dr. Cooper wants to run some tests. I have to be there in half an hour!" says Winry as she pulls on her jacket and checks her hair in the mirror.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" asks Ed, worried. Tests weren't good.

"Umm...she mentioned a blood test," says Winry.

"Did she say what she was looking for?" asks Ed, following Winry around the house.

"Yes, but I'll have to tell you when I get back!" says Winry, stopping to kiss Ed before running out the door, leaving Ed standing in the doorway dumbfounded.

Just then, Al walks into the room carrying Sunny. "Where did Winry go?" asks Al.

"She had an appointment with the doctor and was running late," says Ed, still a little dumbfounded. "I guess she needs a blood test." Al could tell that Ed was worried about Winry.

"Did Winry seem worried about it?" asks Al.

"No, but she was in such a hurry to get out the door that I'm not sure how she was feeling," says Ed.

"Dr. Cooper is a great doctor. I'm sure that she'll take good care of Winry," says Al.

"I know, but I just married her, I can't lose her. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone else," says Ed.

"Well as long as you don't try human transmutation I'm sure we can get through this," says Al, lightly.

Ed sits down on the couch with his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do. Should I follow her?" asks Ed.

"Winry is a big girl. If she wanted you to go with her she would have asked. When she gets home you can ask her about it," says Al.

"I guess..." says Ed, uncertainly.

"Come on, you have a to-do list that's a mile long. You may as well work on it to take your mind off of Winry," says Al, walking over to Ed and pulling him to his feet. Ed whines and tries to fight Al, but in the end he ends up doing the list of chores.

While Ed was in the kitchen, working on the leaky pipe under the sink, he hears the front door open. "I'm home!" calls Winry, before slipping off her shoes and jacket at the door. She makes her way to the kitchen for a drink and finds Ed pulling himself out from under the sink.

"How did it go?" asks Ed, as he stands up and walks over to Winry, who was pulling a glass from the cupboard.

"Can I turn the sink on now or are you still working on it?" asks Winry.

"I'm still working on it," says Ed, apologetically. Winry nods and goes to the fridge. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"In a minute, let me get a drink! It's hot outside!" gripes Winry as she pours herself a glass of juice and takes a long drink of it. "Where's Al? I want you both to hear what I have to say."

"He's outside, let me go get him," says Ed, before walking out the back door and calling for Al. Al comes in behind Ed carrying Sunny in one hand and the mail in the other.

"What's up?" asks Al, as he takes a seat at the table.

"I got my test results back from Dr. Cooper," says Winry, holding a folder in her hands.

"What's wrong? Are you going to be okay?" asks Ed, obviously very worried. Winry was half tempted to drag her good news out for as long as possible, but looking at the haunted look on Ed's face she knew that she couldn't do that to him.

"Well, it's sort of sudden, and I'm not sure how everyone is going to feel about this, it's not like it was planned..." starts Winry. Ed and Al were looking more and more anxious with every word that came out of Winry's mouth.

"Get on with it! Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it!" says Ed, impatiently. Winry giggles before continuing.

"Okay, well you see...I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact. So in seven months we're going to have a baby," says Winry. Ed and Al stare at her for a few moments before Ed's face breaks into a huge grin and he jumps up and hugs Winry, pulling her off of her feet and spinning around.

"We're going to have a baby!" cheers Ed, before kissing Winry.

"So you're okay with it?" asks Winry.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" asks Ed, as he sets Winry on her feet. "Our family is going to get bigger!"

"But the house still needs a lot of work, and we don't have a nursery or anything, and now we only have seven months to get everything ready," says Winry.

"We'll be able to pull it off, Winry. Just because brother can't use his alchemy doesn't mean that I can't," says Al.

"But we're only going to use your alchemy as a last resort," says Ed. "I want to do as much as I can without it."

"I have to go call granny," says Winry, happily. Ed and Al were happy by the news, and that was all that mattered. Ed was right, their family was going to get bigger, and after it being her, granny, Ed, and Al for so long, a new addition would be perfect.

"Al and I are going to start trying to decide where to put a nursery," says Ed. The house that they lived in only had two bedrooms so they were going to have to add a new room to the house.

"Try to keep it close to our room so we can hear the baby," says Winry, as she walks towards the living room where the phone was.

"Okay," says Ed, as he and Al begin walking down the hall. Ed's grin hadn't left his face since he'd heard about the baby and Al was happy to see Ed so happy. It seemed that fate liked Ed a little bit after all.

End Chapter

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Chapter one is complete! I'll probably make this story at least nine chapters, one for each month, plus the birth...but it'll probably be longer than that since Ed and Winry are going to be experiencing parenthood and it's just no fun to end a story on the birth. So it'll probably be the nine months, birth, and like the next year of the baby's life. I will be keeping this story rated T. Also, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, please leave me a review! I will do my best to respond to all of them! Also, if anyone can think of a better title, let me know...this one kind of sucks...Sayonara! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

That night Ed had a dream that he had thought he would never have again. He'd thought he'd buried it with that _thing_, but apparently he was sadly mistaken. Ed groans in his sleep while in his dream he watches as Al's body is taken once again along with his own leg. "Alphonse!" he screams out in pain and fear; both in his dream and in reality, startling Winry awake.

Winry looks over at Ed who was kicking the blankets and had his pillow in a death grip. She could see tears forming in the corners of Ed's eyes as he whimpers. "Alphonse, no. You're all I have left."

"Edward, wake up," whispers Winry, shaking his arm gently. Edward whimpers again as his tears over flow down his cheeks.

"Mom," he whispers. "Forgive me." Winry shakes Ed a little harder and his eyes snap open wide with fear.

"Edward, you were just having a bad dream," says Winry, gently. Ed looks at Winry and she pulls him into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? It was just a nightmare," mumbles Ed.

"About Al and you mother," says Winry.

"It's nothing new. I have that nightmare a lot."

"You haven't had that nightmare since we moved here. I can't help but wonder if your worried about something," says Winry, her hand going to her stomach. Ed notices and places his hand over hers.

"I won't make that mistake again. Especially not with my own children," whispers Ed, hoarsely.

"I know that, Ed. I have faith in you. You're going to be the best father our children could ask for," says Winry, twining her fingers with Ed's. "You took such good care of Al at such a young age."

Ed snorts, and his grip on Winry's hand tightens minutely. "Took care of him? I trapped him in a suit of armor! How was that me taking good care of him?" asks Ed.

"It was an accident, Ed. Just ask Al, I'm sure that he would tell you. You're a great older brother, and you'll make an even better father," says Winry. Edward slowly lifts his head to look into Winry's eyes. He could see the love, trust, and sincerity Winry felt towards him.

Ed kisses her softly and pulls away. "Thanks Winry. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's fine, Ed. Let's just go back to sleep, okay? We have a lot to do," says Winry, as she lays back down and cuddles up to Ed. Ed wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"I know. Al and I will get the measurements we need so that I can go to Central and get some blueprints and supplies," says Ed.

"Just you? I thought Al was going," says Winry.

"I want Al to stay here," says Ed.

"Why?" asks Winry.

"I thought we were going to sleep," says Ed, trying to avoid the question.

"Edward Elric, are you trying to say that because I'm pregnant I have to have a babysitter?"

"No, not at all," says Ed, quickly. "Good night, Winry." Winry growls, but decides to save it for morning when she could think a little clearer.

Winry wakes up the next morning nauseous, but she wasn't upset now that she knew it was because she was pregnant. Ed comes in and holds her hair back for her again, and she was grateful to him, not because he was holding her hair back, but because he was there, supporting her.

"You don't have to be here with me you know," says Winry, hoarsely.

"I want to, Winry. You're getting sick because your having my baby. I should support you in any way that I can," says Ed, just before Winry vomits again. Ed rubs her back and kisses the top of her head. "I wish it didn't have to be this way for you."

"It's only for a little bit, Ed," says Winry, as she flushes the toilet, but doesn't try to get up yet, just in case. "In a few more weeks this should go away."

"I hope so," says Ed, as he helps Winry to her feet. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Winry goes to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. While Winry was making breakfast, Ed put on some clothes and went out to get the mail. His train wouldn't be leaving until later afternoon, so he wasn't in any hurry to get ready. He walks back inside while skimming through the mail.

_"Bill, Granny, bill, junk, Mrs. Hughes, junk,...Mei Chang? It's addressed to Al..."_ thinks Ed, before grinning. He lifts the envelope up in front of the window, hoping to see the words that were written, but the paper was too thick so he couldn't make anything out. Shrugging, Ed moves on to the letter from Gracia. It was addressed to Winry, as was the letter from Pinako.

"Doesn't anyone want to talk to me?" grumbles Ed, as he goes back into the kitchen and drops the mail on the table.

"What did you say?" asks Winry, as she stirs a pan of scrambled eggs.

"I was just saying that you and Al get letters all of the time. All I ever get is bills," says Ed, as he opens one of said bills and glances over it. "You know, I helped save this country too!" Winry sighs heavily. He got like this every time he got the mail. If he didn't knock it off she wasn't going to let him get it anymore.

"Ed, Al and I actually write letters to people. You just sit there and complain that you don't get any letters from anyone! Write a letter to someone!" snaps Winry.

"Who am I supposed to write to?" asks Ed, racking his brain for someone he knew.

"Edward, you were in the military! You met all sorts of people on your journey! Pick someone!"

"Like who? Colonel Jackass?" sneers Ed. Winry slams her spoon down against the side of the pan with enough force to snap it in half...again.

"Dammit! ALPHONSE! Wake up and come fix my spoon!" screeches Winry, before bursting into tears. Noticing Winry's tears, Ed rushes over to her, knocking over his chair in the process, and pulls her into his arms.

"Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?" asks Ed, smoothing back Winry's hair as she cries into his chest. Just then Al walks in looking bleary eyed, with Sunny draped over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Winry?" asks Al, when he notices her tears.

"I don't know! I just got so frustrated," whimpers Winry.

"It's okay, Winry, everyone gets frustrated," says Al, as he transmutes the spoon.

"This was my fault," says Ed, as he rubs Winry's back. "I was being pissy about the mail again."

"Brother, Winry is pregnant now. We can't stress her out," chastises Al, as he takes Sunny to his food bowl and feeds him.

"I know," says Ed, guiltily. "I didn't mean it." Suddenly the smell of burnt eggs begins to fill the kitchen. "What's burning?" asks Ed.

"Oh no, my eggs!" cries Winry, turning back to the stove and trying to stir the burnt mess. Ed sighs heavily and gently moves Winry away from the stove.

"I'll cook, you go sit. You have two letters waiting for you anyway," says Ed. Winry walks over to the table and sits down. Ed throws away the burnt eggs and gets everything out to make new eggs. Winry opens her letters from Pinako and Gracia.

"Hey, Ed. Gracia wants us to visit," says Winry.

"Okay, that sounds fun," says Ed.

"So how about instead of me staying here while you go to Central, I just tag along with you and Al?" suggests Winry.

"I thought I was staying here," says Al.

"No, you were going to Central if I had to hog tie you and throw you in the cargo holder," says Winry, while glaring at Ed.

"Why would you do that? You know I would go without all of that!" says Al, slightly fearful.

"Because Ed said that you couldn't go with him, that I needed a babysitter," sneers Winry.

"You just had to remind her, didn't you, Al?" gripes Ed, as he begins plating the scrambled eggs. He places a plate in front of Winry and Al before taking a seat and beginning to eat his own eggs.

"So, why did you say that, brother?" asks Al.

"That wasn't what I had meant at all," grumbles Ed. "I just didn't see the point in dragging you along with me to Central. It wasn't like it was going to be any fun anyway."

"Well now we can all go and see Mrs. Hughes and Elysia. I'll bet she's gotten big," says Al.

"Miss Gracia says that Elysia is almost nine now. I can't wait to see her again!" says Winry, excitedly. "Plus, I kind of wanted to talk to her about pregnancy."

"Well, she would know all about it," says Ed.

"It's settled then. After breakfast we'll all pack and go to Central," says Winry, cheerfully. "I just need to call Mr. Garfiel and let him know."

"Sounds good," says Ed.

"I need to ask Paninya to watch Sunny for me," says Al, as he takes his empty plate to the sink. "Is it okay if I just give her a house key and she can just come here and feed him?"

"Of course, Al. It's fine," says Winry. "Ed, how long do you think we'll be gone?"

"I'd say no more than a week, but probably only a couple of days," says Ed. "Be prepared for a long train ride though."

"Of course. I'm so excited! Maybe I can visit Riza too. I want to tell her the good news," says Winry.

"I don't see why you couldn't," says Ed. "While we're there we should probably look for a carpenter to make some furniture for the nursery."

"I want to go with you for that," says Winry.

"I assumed you would. I want us to do as much as we can together to get ready for the baby," says Ed. "You can even go with me to see the architect if you'd like."

"Why don't you just hire a contractor?" asks Winry.

"I want to do this myself. I'm the man of the house, so it's my responsibility," says Ed.

"He wants to do as much for his family as he can," says Al, who was currently washing the small amount of dishes that were in the sink.

"Yeah, what he said," says Ed, with a grin. He walks over to Winry and kisses her softly, his hand going to her stomach. "I can't wait to be a dad, and I want to be the best dad there ever was, and I want to start as soon as possible. Besides, we'd been talking about getting a workshop built for you, and I had already been planning a trip to Central. This baby is just more motivation."

"You're going to be a great dad, Edward. I have every confidence in you," says Winry, watching as Ed's expression darkens.

"That makes one of us," he mumbles, before walking away. Winry sighs heavily before taking her plate over to the sink.

"I think you need to speak to your brother, Al," sighs Winry.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Al.

"He had that nightmare of his again. The one about the transmutation, and it's got him thinking negatively about becoming a parent."

"He's going to be a great parent, though," says Al.

"Well he thinks he did such an awful job caring for you that he won't be able to care for our baby. He's going to end up over working himself in his effort to become a good dad," says Winry.

"I'll talk to him," says Al.

"Thanks," says Winry. After the dishes were finished, Al goes to Ed and Winry's room and finds Ed packing his suitcase for the trip to Central.

"Brother?" says Al, as he knocks on the door frame.

"Hey Al, come on in," says Ed, not turning to look at him.

"Winry wanted me to talk to you," says Al, as he sits on the bed.

"About what?" asks Ed.

"She says you had a dream about the night we tried to bring mom back," says Al. "She thinks something is bothering you about her being pregnant."

"You saw what I did to you, Al! Hell, I've got all the proof in my metal leg! I was supposed to take care of you, and instead I condemned you to a life in a metal shell!"

"Ed, you were 11 years old. Most 11 year olds are out living their lives and their biggest worry is what their mom is making for dinner. Instead, you got saddled with a 10 year old brother, no mom, and a dad that had walked out long ago. You did absolutely everything you could to fix what happened that night. You got auto mail, you joined the military, and you gave up your alchemy to fix us.

If you could do all of that for me, your brother, I can only imagine what you would do for your child," says Al, his eyes burning with a fierceness that Ed had never seen before.

"But none of that would have happened had I not tried to transmute our mom," says Ed, sitting down next to Al.

"No, but I know that you still would have taken care of me. You would have gone out and gotten a job, maybe even two, and you would have done your best to provide for us, just like you are now," says Al. "Besides, I think our journey brought us closer together and gave us a special bond."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" asks Ed, not meeting Al's eyes.

"Yes. You'll be the best father any child could ever hope for," says Al. "I've seen you with the children in town. You care about them so much, and they aren't even yours. Now you're going to have one of your own, and I know you'll give this child more love and devotion than he or she is going to know what to do with."

"You know Al, as soon as Winry said that she was pregnant, I got so excited! I immediately loved that child, even though it isn't born yet. I can't wait to meet it and teach it everything there is to know about everything. That was all I could think about yesterday, but then I had that dream and it kind of put things into a different perspective," says Ed.

"Before you end up taking us back to square one, let me point out that you pretty much raised me from the time that we were three and four years old, and look how I turned out now," says Al, holding his arms out as wide as they would go. "I'm a well rounded person, and I'm not a bad person. I'm responsible and trustworthy. You taught me all of those things, and you're going to teach your child the same things. I'm telling you Ed, this baby couldn't have been born to better parents. No one is going to love and devote themselves to that child as much as you and Winry."

"I know you're right, Al. That dream just has me a bit shaken up," says Ed.

"Everyone has their doubts, brother. I keep wondering if I'm going to make a good uncle," says Al.

"Of course you will, Al! As much as you love...well...everything, this baby is going to know that you love it, and it'll love you back. You'll be the best uncle in the world!" says Ed. Just then Winry comes in.

"This baby is going to have the best family in the world. I know I do," says Winry, walking over and kissing Al's cheek before kissing Ed on the lips. "You two have always been the best part of my life, and I know the baby is going to feel that way too."

"Thanks. I'm feeling better now," says Ed, as he stands up. "Now, we all need to get packed. We have a train to catch!"

"Okay, I can't wait!" says Winry, cheerfully.

"Central, here we come!" cheers Al.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! Hopefully I've answered them all as of right now...if I missed one, I'm really super sorry! Okay, so I haven't decided if I'm sticking to the anime or ****not...so I haven't decided on a gender just yet...that being said, I sort of need help with names! So...if anyone has any ideas for a boy or girl name, please review and let me know! Also, sorry this took me longer than I had expected to finish...I've been busy with work and stuff...**

**As always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, please don't be afraid to review and let me know! Sayonara! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Mother-to-be**

When everyone got off of the train in Central they got a room in a hotel before going to Gracia's apartment. When they knock on the door a young girl answers the door. It was Elysia. "Hi Elysia, is Ms. Gracia here?" asks Winry, cheerfully.

"Hi Winry! Yeah, she's here, come on in everyone!" says Elysia, as she steps aside for them, and they all enter the apartment. Gracia was sitting in the living room folding laundry.

"Hello Ms. Gracia," says Winry. Gracia looks up from her work and smiles warmly at them.

"Welcome everyone! Please, have a seat! Let me get this stuff out of your way," says Gracia, as she begins piling everything into a laundry basket and takes it out of the room. Everyone sits down, and Elysia squeezes herself in between Ed and Winry on the sofa. Al takes the chair.

"Elysia, you've gotten so big! How old are you now?" asks Winry.

"I'm eight! I'm in the second grade and guess what!" says Elysia, excitedly. "Our class is putting on a play tomorrow! Will you go see it?"

"Of course! Won't we, Edward?" says Winry, looking at Ed, expectantly. Ed had been looking at Elysia while she spoke.

"Yeah, of course! Just name the time and place!" says Ed, excitedly, just as Gracia comes in carrying a tray with tea and cookies on it. She places it on the table before taking a seat next to Ed, who had moved Elysia to his lap so that he could scoot over to make room.

"So, what brings you three here?" asks Gracia.

"Well, we know it's sort of short notice," says Winry, apologetically. "but we got your letter about you wanting us to visit, and Edward was already on his way to Central, so we decided to all come."

"Well it's a pleasant surprise! It's just Elysia and I here so we tend to get lonely," says Gracia. "How have all of you been?"

"Brother and I are getting ready to do a couple of major renovations to the house," says Al, happily. "Winry wants to open her own auto mail shop so she needs a workshop and of course somewhere to do the procedures."

"That's great! I wish you all the best of luck! Adding rooms to a home is probably difficult," says Gracia.

"I'm sure we can handle it," says Ed, proudly.

"I'm sure. The two of you are very smart after all," says Gracia.

"We're also building another bedroom," says Ed.

"Another bedroom? Why is that?" asks Gracia.

"Well, you know, we figured since our family was going to be getting bigger we should make room," says Ed, with a grin. He turns to Winry, who was also grinning. "Right, Win?" Winry smiles and nods.

"Oh, are you planning on becoming parents?" asks Gracia.

"Well, not exactly. We didn't plan for it, but we are going to become parents," says Winry, happily.

"Really? Congratulations!" cheers Gracia, before getting up and hugging Winry. "How far along are you?"

"Um...two months," says Winry.

"Really? That's great! If you need anything, just ask. Babies are very expensive to care for," says Gracia.

"What sort of stuff do we need to get ready?" asks Winry, as Gracia sits back down.

"Hmm...well the obvious things would be a crib and a bassinet, but you'd also need a changing table, a dresser, clothes, diapers, bottles, baby wipes, baby soap, blankets, sheets, toys...The list goes on," says Gracia.

"Ed, I think you're going to have to get a job," says Winry.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that. I have money saved up, but it's not going to be enough once the baby gets here," says Ed.

"What kind of job could you get in Rush Valley?" asks Al.

"I'm sure Mr. Garfiel would take you. You could run errands for him," says Winry.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll look for something when we get back," says Ed.

"When are you going to have your baby?" asks Elysia.

"In seven months," says Winry. "So sometime in the spring."

"Do you think you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure," says Winry.

"Well, what do you want it to be?"

"The gender isn't important to me as long as the baby is healthy," says Winry.

"I agree with Winry," says Ed.

"I want you to have a girl! Then when she comes over we can play dress up together," says Elysia, cheerfully.

"That'd be fun," says Winry.

"Elysia is always saying that she wished she had a little sister," says Gracia, wryly. "Maes and I had been discussing having another baby."

"I'm sure he would have been thrilled to have another child," says Winry. "He loved Elysia so much, I'm sure that he's very proud of her." Elysia jumps off of Ed's lap.

"I'm gonna go do my homework," says Elysia, before leaving the living room.

"We didn't hurt her feelings by talking about Mr. Hughes did we?" asks Winry, looking guilty.

"No, she's fine," says Gracia.

"Not to pry, but have you considered seeing another man?" asks Winry.

"Sometimes I think about it, but then I think about Elysia and I wonder if I'd be doing the right thing. I know that Maes would want me to be happy, and he wouldn't mind, but Elysia might," says Gracia.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" asks Winry.

"No, I don't want to make her think about such heavy things," says Gracia.

"I think she's old enough to understand by now, Ms. Gracia. And I think she would appreciate you asking her advice," says Winry.

"Winry's right. You're still young enough, and I'm sure Mr. Hughes would understand," says Al. Ed stands up and stretches.

"I'm going to see if Elysia needs help with her homework," says Ed, before walking away. When he finds Elysia, she's in her room looking out the window, with a text book in her lap. Ed taps on the door frame and Elysia visibly jumps before looking over at Ed in surprise.

"May I come in?" asks Ed. Elysia nods and scoots over on her bed so that Ed can sit beside her.

"What homework do you have?" asks Ed, peeking at her text book. It was science.

"We're learning about the weather," says Elysia.

"Oh, well that's easy. Do you need any help?" asks Ed.

"I'm almost done, I just have this last question," says Elysia, pointing to the question on the page.

"How are clouds made?" reads Ed. "May I see your book?" Elysia hands him the text book and Ed begins flipping through the lesson, mentally scoffing at the simple vocabulary. It was almost like reading a children book. "Here it is," says Ed, pointing at a line in the paragraph. Elysia takes the book back and reads the sentence before writing her answer on the page.

"Thank you, Edward," says Elysia, before closing her book.

"No problem. Was that your only homework?" asks Ed.

"No, I have health homework too, but I can do it," says Elysia.

"Are you sure?" asks Ed.

"Yep," says Elysia, her gaze drifting back to her window. Outside the sun was getting lower.

"Do you think my dad really can see me?" asks Elysia. "My mom says that he can, and that he can hear me, but he never talks back to me."

"I think he can. And just because you can't see or hear him doesn't mean he isn't there," says Ed, wishing he believed his own words, but he'd seen the truth and it wasn't anything like what everyone said. It was just a white void. "I know that he'd be very proud of you. He was always proud of everything that you did." Ed chuckles at the memories. "He used to carry pictures of you everywhere and show them off. He couldn't get enough of you. He was always like, 'my darling Elysia did this' and 'you'd never guess what Elysia did!'. Even if it was something as simple as a giggle or eating real food for the first time. He took pictures of everything."

"I've seen the albums," says Elysia. She's quiet for a moment, and Ed could tell that she was thinking about something and didn't want to interrupt her. She looks at Ed, her eyes full of questions. "Can I ask you something and you promise not to tell my mom?"

"Sure," says Ed, hoping that she wouldn't ask such a question that he's have to break his promise.

"Is it bad that I don't really remember my dad?" asks Elysia. Elysia's question surprises Ed, but he knew what she felt.

"No, it isn't bad. It's normal," says Ed, quietly. His thoughts traveling to his own mother. As he's thinking he realizes that since he and Al had gotten their bodies back, he hadn't thought of her nearly as often as he used to. Not only that, but he was finding it difficult to remember what her voice sounded like, and her face was beginning to get fuzzy. "Did you know that my mom died when I was little like you? Actually, Al was the same age you were when Hughes died."

"Really?" asks Elysia.

"Yeah. She was sick," says Ed, thoughtfully. "It's been fifteen years since then, and my memories of her are a little fuzzy also. Al's are even fuzzier than mine, if you can believe it, but he was younger than me. So what you're experiencing is normal, everyone does it."

"What about Winry? Does she still have her parents?" asks Elysia.

"No, her parents died even before mine did. You'd have to ask her more about it though, it isn't my place to talk about it," says Ed.

"Why?" asks Elysia.

"Because they weren't my parents. Winry might not want everybody to know everything about it. You know? Besides, you're a little young for that story," says Ed, patting Elysia's head, just before hearing Winry call his name. "Well, that's my cue. If you ever want to talk about anything, just give me a call or write me a letter, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," says Elysia, giving Ed a hug as soon as he stands up, nearly knocking him down in her enthusiasm. Ed smiles and hugs her back.

"It's no problem, kiddo," says Ed, before walking out of her room and into the living room, where everyone was standing around the door.

"I'm getting hungry," says Winry, as Ed walks over to them.

"It's getting to be that time anyway," says Ed.

"Did Elysia need any help?" asks Gracia.

"Just a little. We were talking for the most part, but she made me promise not to tell," says Ed, with a grin. When he notices Gracia's disapproving look he adds: "Don't worry, if it were something bad I would have told you anyway."

"Okay, well good night everyone. I hope to see all of you again soon, preferably before the baby is born," says Gracia.

"Well Elysia did invite us to her play. When is it and where at?" asks Winry.

"Tomorrow evening at seven, but if you'd like we could meet up here at six and go together," says Gracia.

"That sounds good," says Winry. "We'll be here."

"Thanks for having us on such short notice," says Al.

"It was no trouble. I appreciate the company," says Gracia. That said they all say their good-byes before leaving and going back to their hotel for dinner before going to their rooms.

When Ed and Winry get to their room they begin getting ready for bed. "So, what did Elysia want to talk about?" asks Winry.

"She was worried that it was a bad thing that her memories of her dad were fading," says Ed, as he works on getting his shoes untied. "So I told her about my mom and how my memories of her were getting fuzzy too. That what she was going through was normal. I also told her that Al was the same way."

"She picked the right person to talk to," says Winry, as she comes up behind Ed and wraps her arms around his neck loosely.

"She asked about you also. She wanted to know if you still had your parents," says Ed, as he moves his right hand up to run it along Winry's arm.

"What did you say?" asks Winry, casually.

"I told her that they died when you were little, and that it wasn't my place to talk about it." says Ed.

"You could have," says Winry.

"She's a bit young for that story, and really, you should tell her yourself. If it were the other way around I wouldn't want others talking about my mom's death without my permission."

"You have a point," admits Winry, before kissing along Ed's jaw and down his neck.

"I don't want our baby to grow up without a father," says Ed. "I promise not to do what Ho-" his words are cut off by Winry's lips on his.

"I know, Edward. You don't have to keep saying it. You aren't your father," says Winry. "You are yourself, and you're a great person. You have a strong sense of loyalty and responsibility, and the hardest working guilt machine I have ever seen, especially if you're feeling guilty about something that we both know will never happen in a million years." With that said Winry kisses Ed again before he can say anything else.

Ed didn't say another word on the subject the rest of the night.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you God! This chapter is finally complete! I had a hard time with this chapter, it just wasn't going where I wanted it to go! Actually it never really went where I wanted it to go, but the next chapter I should be able to reign it back in and get on track. I didn't really mean for this chapter to become about Gracia and Elysia, but at the same time I'm kind of glad that it was because it gave Ed more to think about with his impending parenthood. I don't know why I see Ed angsting a lot about becoming a dad for the first time. (According to spell check, "angsting" isn't a word...oops...) **

** So a lot of you volunteered to help me find a name if I told you what kind of name I was looking for. I was thinking German or Italian. And for those of you going, "Italian? WTF?" Xerxes is kind of the FMA world's version of Rome, which is in Italy, and actually a handful of the names Hoenheim had mentioned were Italian...so that's why. So...if anyone can think of some good ones, please let me know. It doesn't have to be German or Italian though. I really don't care.**

** Also, while I'm on the subject, Xerxes was actually a person, and if I'm not mistaken (but I probably am) he was a king and he did something involving alchemy (but I can't remember what...) Just thought I'd share! Thank you History channel. **

** As always, thank you for the reviews and more reviews are certainly appreciated! So come on people! Review! Sayonara! =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Military Dog**

The next morning Ed and Al decide to pay a visit to Roy Mustang at HQ. Winry had wanted to do some shopping while they were in Central, so Ed had given her some money and they had agreed to meet back up at the hotel before it was time to go to the Hughes's apartment.

When Ed and Al walk into HQ they were immediately recognized by the man at the visitor's desk. "Hey, long time no see, Elrics! Never thought we'd see the two of you in these halls," says the man as he hands Ed and Al each a pass.

"Well, you know how it is. When most of the people you consider family are in the military you don't have much of a choice," says Ed, with a wry smile. The man laughs.

"I know what you mean! Well, go on ahead," he says, waving as they walk down the hall and out of sight. The walk to Mustang's office seemed longer than it used to. Was it always on the third floor? Why did the trip seem so much shorter the last time Ed and Al had walked it? Maybe because the last time they had made the trip Al was still a suit of armor and Ed was going to turn in his latest report and get a lecture.

When they finally reach the office Ed stops and stares at the door. Should he knock? He wasn't military anymore, and he was dropping in unexpected. He looks over at Al who was watching him expectantly.

"What's the hold up? Just go in," whispers Al.

"Right," says Ed, nodding to Al before turning back to the door, just in time to get an idea. He may not be in the military anymore but he was Edward Elric! He hadn't changed that much in the three years that he'd been gone. With a mischievous grin Ed gives the door a swift kick, effectively knocking the door open and startling everyone inside.

Ed walks into the office followed by Al. "Hey, Colonel Bastard! Did you miss us?" asks Ed, looking at Mustang who had gotten up and was pulling on his gloves, until he saw who had come in.

"Fullmetal, I should have known it was you. You're the only one dumb enough to kick my door down," says Mustang with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, Chief, you about gave all of us heart attacks!" gripes Havoc, who was sitting at a desk holding his chest. Ed laughs as he takes in all of the faces of his friends. They hadn't changed much in the last three years.

"Sorry about that," says Ed. "And don't call me 'Fullmetal' anymore! I'm not in the militart anymore, you know that!"

"I had no idea he was planning that," says Al, apologetically.

"Al, you're looking good! Last time I saw you, you were still armor," says Havoc.

"Yeah, I'm 100% in the flesh now!" says Al, proudly. Ed grins at Al before turning his attention back to Mustang.

"Well we were in Central and I thought I'd come see if you'd gotten that stick out of your ass yet," says Ed.

"Brother!" chastises Al. Ed laughs.

"I'm kidding, he knows that, Al," says Ed, laughing it off.

"It's good to see you both. You're looking well," says Hawkeye, as she stands up and walks towards them. Ed turns his attention to Hawkeye and notices that she'd put on some weight. Then he notices the ring on her finger.

"No way! Whose the lucky man?" asks Ed, just before being pulled into a hug.

"I'm sure that if you thought about it you could guess," says Riza, as she releases him before pulling Al into a hug. Al hugs her back.

"Congratulations," says Al. Ed was thinking about it and then he realizes who it was.

"Roy Mustang, you dog," says Ed, slyly. "I guess you really did get that stick out of your ass."

"Yeah, and what about you?" asks Roy, with a smirk.

"You mean you don't know? Ha! I thought you knew everything!"

"What do you mean?" asks Roy, confused.

"Brother and Winry got married and are going to have a baby," says Al, happily. "That's why we're in Central. We're going to be adding a couple of rooms to our house and needed supplies and stuff."

"And you call me a dog? How old are you now?" asks Mustang. "17? 18?"

"I'm 19 you bastard," growls Ed.

"And you're already going to be a dad?"

"What are you trying to say? Winry and I love each other and we're starting a family! I don't see the problem here!"

"Do you have a job? Are you going to be able to provide for it?"

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," argues Ed.

"You could always come back to the military. You couldn't be a state alchemist anymore but you could still do field work," says Mustang.

"No thanks," scoffs Ed. "I'll find a job when I get back to Rush Valley."

"What about you, Alphonse? You could be a state alchemist. I'm sure you have some research project going on that you'd like to do," says Roy.

"Hey! Don't be trying to recruit my brother into the military! He's had enough of that life!" growls Ed, placing himself in front of Al, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Brother, I'm not fourteen anymore, I can speak for myself," argues Al.

"I know that, Al, but you don't really want to go back do you?" asks Ed.

"No, of course not, but I'd like to speak for myself," says Al.

"Okay, okay, sorry," says Ed, walking over to the couch and plopping down before propping his feet up on the table. Al sits next to Ed, and everyone else comes over and sits around them, except Mustang who was sitting at his desk. Riza had taken a seat next to Ed, and Havoc, Breda, and Fury sat on the other couch.

"So, how far is Winry?" asks Riza.

"Eight weeks," says Ed, proudly.

"And how long have you two been married?" asks Roy, the smirk back on his face. Ed blushes as he mumbles his answer. "What was that?"

"I said 'three months'!" shouts Ed, indignantly.

"And you called Mustang a dog," chortles Havoc.

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourselves huh?" says Mustang with a smug look on his face. Ed blushes again and Al laughs.

"How do you live with them, Al?" asks Breda.

"It's not that bad," says Al, cheerfully.

"Sure it's not! You can't tell me that in the last three months you haven't heard those two at least once!" teases Havoc, watching both of the Elric brothers' faces turn beet red.

"You guys need to leave them alone," chastises Riza. "They're just teasing, you two."

"So when are you due?" asks Al, ignoring Ed and the threatening glare he was aiming at Havoc, before looking over at Riza.

"Well, I'm six months along, so I still have three months left," says Riza.

"And you're still working?" asks Ed.

"Of course. I'll take maternity leave when the time comes. For now I'm stuck in the office babysitting these four," says Riza.

"Do you know what your having?" asks Ed.

"No, we want it to be a surprise. I sent you guys invitations to the baby shower, have you received them yet?" asks Riza.

"No, at least not as of yesterday," says Ed.

"We came to Central yesterday evening," explains Al.

"How long are you staying?" asks Riza.

"A few more days. I made an appointment with the architect this morning but its not until tomorrow afternoon. Tonight we're going to see Elysia's school play," says Ed.

"Where's Winry?" asks Hawkeye.

"She's out shopping," says Ed.

"Where are you guys staying?" asks Hawkeye.

"At The Golden Hen," says Al.

"Okay, well maybe tomorrow I'll stop my after work, do you guys think you'll be there?" asks Riza.

"Yeah, we should be," says Ed.

"I'll make sure to remind him that you're coming," promises Al.

"Thank you, Alphonse," says Riza, just as the door opens once more and Winry comes in carrying a bunch of bags, followed by Armstrong who was carrying about twenty more bags.

"Hey guys! I'm all done shopping for right now, but I need help carrying all of this stuff to our hotel," says Winry, happily.

"How did you get it all here in the first place?" asks Ed, amazed by how much stuff Winry had gotten. He hadn't thought he'd given her that much money.

"Major Armstrong helped me," says Winry, proudly. "We just happened to run into each other." Riza gets up and walks over to Winry.

"I heard the good news, congratulations," says Riza, happily. Winry grins before noticing Riza's stomach and grinning even bigger.

"Congratulations to you too! So Mr. Mustang finally caught on?" asks Winry.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" demands Ed.

"It's so obvious, Ed," says Winry, matter-of-factually. Al chuckles and Ed shoots him a dirty look.

"Shut-up, Al! I don't see you jumping on the band wagon!" gripes Ed. Al glares at Ed.

"So? Just because I haven't found a girlfriend yet doesn't mean I won't," argues Al.

"No, the girl, you're in love with, just so happens to live across the desert."

"Are you talking about Mei Chang?" asks Hawkeye.

"They send letters back and forth," snickers Ed, causing Al to blush.

"We're just friends!" argues Al.

"How old is she now?" asks Ed.

"She's fourteen," says Winry. **(This is a guess, guys! I don't actually know how old she was in the series so I'm making an educated guess...)**

"Is she coming back to Amestris?" asks Riza.

"Actually she is! She's planning on arriving to Rush Valley next week, with Xiao Mei and they were going to stay with us," says Al, happily.

"Hey, wait! When did you mention this?" demands Ed.

"Just now. I hope you don't mind," says Al.

"Of course not, Al. It's your home too," says Winry.

"But one of you is sleeping on the couch, and I'm sleeping on the living room floor," says Ed.

"What? Why?" demands Al.

"We already have one pregnant woman in the house, I don't want two!"

"It's not like that, brother!" argues Al, his face beet red. Everyone in the office starts laughing, except Ed and Al.

"He's not really going to sleep on the floor, Al. And we'll decide sleeping arrangements when she gets to Rush Valley," says Winry, still giggling.

"I don't mind the couch, but Edward can't sleep on the floor," says Al, glaring at Ed. Ed sticks his tongue out at Al.

"Just watch me," says Ed, just before Winry grabs his ear and pulls. "OWWWW...!"

"Okay, I think it's time to go. Ed, Al, start grabbing bags! It's several blocks to the hotel and we have to walk!" orders Winry.

"Okay, okay! Just LET GO OF MY EAR!" screeches Ed, trying to free himself from Winry's grasp.

"Good-bye you three. It was nice seeing you again," says Mustang, happily. "I'll stop by next time I'm in the south."

"Okay! Try to make it after Riza has the baby! I want to see it!" says Winry.

"I'll see what I can do," says Mustang, standing at attention as he watches the three Elrics pick up the bags that were all over the floor. The other officers notice Mustang and take his lead, standing at attention.

"And don't just barge in unannounced! We have lives too, you know," says Ed. "Unlike you, we don't get the luxury of slacking off all day."

"Like you have any room to talk. Speaking of which, you'd better fix my door," says Mustang.

"Tch, yeah right," says Ed, turning and saluting everyone in the room, before turning and leading Al and Winry out the door. Winry now carrying two small bags, Ed having taken most of her load.

"Back to work!" barks Mustang, before sitting down at his desk and picking up his own pen, turning his seat, and looking out the window, watching as Ed chases Winry down the sidewalk, Al walking not far behind them. When Ed finally reaches Winry, they kiss, and Mustang smiles.

_"I'm happy for you, Fullmetal. You finally got everything that you deserve," he thinks. _

End Chapter

**A/N: I still didn't get where I wanted...oh well, there's always next chapter for sure! I hope that everyone liked this chapter! Oh, and I decided to kind of tie in one of my one shots with this story, just because. So if you get time, read _True Feelings_. It's about Roy and Riza. Although you don't really have to if you don't want to, it's not important. Okay, so I guess that's all...Please review! Sayonara! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Working Man**

It was a few days later when the Elrics arrived back in Rush Valley, and to say that Winry was glad to be home would have been an understatement. The train ride had worn her out more than it usually would have and all that she wanted to do was take a nap. So as soon as they go to their house Winry dragged her bags straight to her room, dropped them in the doorway, and promptly crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

It was a few minutes later when Ed walked into the room with their other bags and tripped over the bags Winry had left. "What the – ?" Ed starts to rant, but then notices Winry's sleeping form on the bed and with a heavy sigh he begins to unpack their bags. As he's unpacking, Al walks into the room carrying the paper in one hand and Sunny in the other.

"Brother, I was reading the paper and I found a possible job for you," says Al, happily.

"Really?" asks Ed, as he continues to unpack. "What is it?"

"The school is looking for a new science teacher," says Al. "You could teach science."

"I'm pretty sure teachers have to go to college. We didn't even make it to high school," says Ed.

"No, but you were a state alchemist. I'll bet Mustang could write you a letter of recommendation," says Al.

"How about I go down there and ask first. I don't need Mustang chewing my ear off if I ask him to do extra paperwork for no reason," says Ed.

"Okay. I'll call the school and make you an appointment." says Al, before walking out of the room. Ed sighs heavily as he continues to unpack. Did he really want to teach science to a bunch of snot nosed kids who didn't give a damn? The alchemist in him liked the idea of forcing his ideals on the impressionable minds of the next generation, but the rest of him thought it was a dumb idea. He should be out there putting his knowledge to good work. He should be coming up with new alchemical theories, and getting his latest research published! He shouldn't have to waste his talents on a bunch of brats!

It didn't take long for Al to return. "The school said you could be there at 2:00 today. You have an hour," says Al, before leaving again. An hour? What the hell was Al trying to do to him? Well, the only thing he could do was go in there, get the interview done, and pray to the God he doesn't believe in that he doesn't get the job. Then he could look for other jobs.

45 minutes later Ed was dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants, complete with vest and tie. He'd even brushed his hair and pulled it back into a pony tail, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that told him that he looked like Hoenheim. He looked _nothing_ like him! After one final look in the mirror to check that his tie was straight, he left, telling Al to let Winry know what was going on, if she happened to wake up while he was gone.

When Ed reaches the school, he notices a bunch of young children playing in the school yard. _"Must be recess," _he thinks as he enters the school and walks down the hallway towards the office. When he gets there, the secretary takes one look at him and blushes.

"Welcome. May I help you with something?" she asks. Was that a hint of flirtatiousness that Ed heard in her voice?

"I'm here for an interview. My name is Edward Elric."

"Oh yes. Your brother called. I'll let the principal know that you're here." That said, the secretary leaves, but not without taking a second look at Ed. She wasn't gone very long. "He'll see you now. Please follow me."

"Thanks," says Ed, not missing the way she was eying him. When they reach the office, Ed goes in and she closes the door behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Elric! Welcome!" says the principal, standing up to greet Ed, with his hand outstretched.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, sir," says Ed, as he shakes the principal's hand.

"It was no trouble. My name is Ralph Dunham. Please, have a seat." Ed nods and takes a seat. "So, why don't you start out by telling me a little about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, sir. I grew up in Resembool, joined the military as a state alchemist at the age of twelve, and retired from the military a few years ago," says Ed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Really? You're so young."

"Yes, sir," says Ed.

"And what about school?"

"Well, I dropped out when I was nine, so that I could learn alchemy. And it wasn't long after my training was over that I joined the military," says Ed.

"By chance, were you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes, I was, but that name went with my retirement," says Ed. "I'm just a civilian looking for a job to support my family."

"And you have no high school diploma or college degree?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"So, why do you think that you're qualified to teach middle school science?"

"Listen. I may not have a diploma or a degree, but I learned more in the four years I was in the military than most of these kids will learn in the 13 years they spend going to school. I was studying alchemy before most children knew how to pronounce the word 'alchemy', and I could tell you every element in the periodic table and their atomic numbers. I know how to break down and rearrange the atoms in just about anything."

"Okay, but what about just regular science? You know, weather, geology, biology, plants, that sort of thing."

"Of course. That's easy," says Ed. "I have to know that stuff for my alchemy."

"And what about people skills? You'll be working with children ranging in ages from eleven to fourteen. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Sure. No problem," says Ed.

"Okay. Well then why don't I take you to meet Mr. Springer. He's the man you'll be taking over for."

"Wait, so I got the job?" asks Ed.

"Yes. Age and celebrity aside, the work you did as a state alchemist was nothing shy of remarkable. To be honest, you're probably over qualified to be teaching middle school science, but since you came here, and you seem to want the job, who am I to deny you?" asks the principal, as he stands up and walks around the side of the desk.

"Thank you sir, you won't be sorry," says Ed, reaching out to shake his hand once more. Mr. Dunham shakes Ed's hand before leading him out of the office, stopping to tell the secretary of his plans and to ask her to take messages for him.

"So I suppose we'll start with a tour," says Mr. Dunham. "Your class is on the third floor. The restrooms are on the second floor, and the cafeteria is on the first floor. The teacher's lounge is just up that small set of stairs there." He points to a small set of stairs off to the side as they pass them on their way to the main stairs that lead up. "The guidance counselor and school nurse's offices are also there."

"Okay," says Ed, making a mental map in his mind as he follows the principal up to the third floor.

"As you can see this is a small school."

"The school I went to was much smaller," admits Ed. "But then again Resembool was a very small town with only about 30 kids in it."

"Wow, that is small. What were you like in school, Mr. Elric?" Ed thinks back to his days at school and grimaces. He'd often gotten into arguments with the teacher because he thought that he knew more than she did, and when that wasn't happening he was usually reading an alchemy book. It wasn't unusual for him to be sent home for fighting with the other children either, especially if they were picking on Al or Winry.

"Honestly, I was kind of a brat," says Ed. "The teacher hadn't really been teaching me anything I hadn't already knew, so I just did my own thing most of the time. I was more concerned with learning alchemy."

"Okay, well this is going to be your classroom," says Mr. Dunham, before knocking on the door. Upon hearing a muffled "Come in." he opens the door to reveal a classroom full of kids reading their text books. Mr. Springer, Ed presumed, was sitting at his desk in the back of the class.

"Hello Mr. Springer. I've brought Mr. Elric here to see where he would begin teaching next week." Ed notices that while everyone had kept their heads down, every pair of eyes was on him. That would be something to get used to. He was used to being the center of attention, but that was usually unintentional, this time he not only getting their attention on purpose, but he had to make them keep their attention on himself and the lesson.

Ed was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Mr. Springer walk over until he was right in front of him, with his hand extended towards him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Elric." Ed visibly flinches, before reaching his hand out and shaking Mr. Springer's hand.

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you too," says Ed.

"Well, this is my classroom. Right now the students are doing some independent reading of the day's lesson, as well as answering the questions. Tomorrow we'll go over it," explains Mr. Springer.

"And which grade is this?" asks Ed.

"This is the sixth grade class. You'll be teaching sixth, seventh, and eighth grade. Two classes of each grade. You'll have three breaks during the day, I suggest you use them wisely," says Mr. Springer. Ed glances over and notices a couple of the girls staring at him. When they notice that he's looking their way they quickly duck their heads and begin giggling. Ed sighs and turns his attention back to the teacher.

"So how long have you been teaching?" asks Ed. Mr. Springer was a gray haired old man, probably in his late fifties, early sixties.

"Almost thirty years. Let me just say that it's been fun, but I'm getting too old for it these days," says Mr. Springer. "But you seem like a bright young man, I'm sure you'll have no trouble with them."

"I'm glad that you think so, sir," says Ed.

"I'll make sure to leave you some notes and my lesson plans for the rest of the month, that should be enough time for you to get the hang of everything that's going on in the classroom," says Mr. Springer.

"I'd appreciate that, sir," says Ed.

"We'd appreciate it if you could start Monday," says Mr. Dunham.

"Sure. Monday's fine," says Ed.

"Okay. Class starts at 8:15, but we like the teachers to get here around 7:30," says Mr. Dunham.

"Sounds good. So Monday, 7:30," says Ed.

"We look forward to working with you, Mr. Elric," says Mr. Dunham. "If you could just come back to the office, I have some paperwork I'll need you to sign."

"Alright. Thanks again, Mr. Springer," says Ed.

"Good luck, Mr. Elric," says Mr. Springer, before Ed follows Mr. Dunham out of the classroom.

When Ed gets home, Winry was there to greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, how did it go?" she asks, excitedly.

"I guess starting Monday I'm a science teacher," says Ed. Winry squeals and jumps up and down before hugging Ed again.

"I knew it! You'll make such a great teacher!" says Winry, happily.

"How do you figure? Eight hours sitting in a classroom, behind a desk, trying to teach a bunch of kids one of the most important classes they have...how is that a good job for me?" asks Ed.

"Well if you didn't want to do it, why did you sign up?" asks Winry, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I honestly just thought he'd tell me I wasn't qualified and send me home, and then I would be able to tell Al I tried," says Ed. "Instead, that bastard tells me I'm over qualified and 'welcome to Rush Valley Middle School!'!"

"Well you could always tell him that you changed your mind," says Winry.

"I already met the teacher I'm replacing and one of the classes saw me, so they'll be expecting me. Besides, I could be wrong, this could be a good learning experience," says Ed.

"Be still my heart. Edward Elric actually admitted to potentially being wrong," says Winry, holding a hand over her heart. Ed narrows his eyes at her.

"Have you been a smart ass since you woke up?"

"No," says Winry, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Whatever," mumbles Ed. "Where's Al?"

"He went to see Paninya. He wanted to thank her for taking care of Sunny," says Winry.

"Oh. Okay, so how are you feeling?" asks Ed.

"I'm feeling better since my nap," says Winry, with a small smile on her face. "I'm really happy for you for getting a job so quickly. I honestly thought you'd wait a couple of days before looking."

"Well, that had been my plan, but then Al saw that ad, and set up the interview before I had time to tell him not to," says Ed. Winry giggles as she loosely drapes her arms around Ed's neck.

"That sounds like Al. I think he just gets a little excited sometimes," says Winry, as Ed smirks and places his hands on her waist.

"A little?" he asks, as he pulls Winry closer, going in for a kiss. Just as their lips are about to touch, there's a knock on the front door. Ed groans and pulls away from Winry to go to the door.

"Who could that be?" wonders Winry.

End Chapter

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter complete and I finally got back on track! So yeah...Ed's gonna teach...at least for a little bit...this is subject to change later in the story, but for now I'm sticking with it! Sooo...what did everyone think? Review and let me know, okay? Sayonara! =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Puppy Love**

_Just as their lips are about to touch, there's a knock on the front door. Ed groans and pulls away from Winry to go to the door. _

_ "Who could that be?" wonders Winry._

Ed opens the door and is immediately assaulted in the form of a glomp (for lack of a better term) from a young woman with black hair.

"Alphonse!" she squeals.

"Mei? Al said you weren't getting here until next week," says Winry, in surprise. Ed, on the other hand, was still trying to sort out what had just happened to him. Why was he suddenly on the floor? Who was on top of him?

"Oh no! You're not Alphonse!" squeaks Mei, quickly getting off of Ed.

"Who's Alphonse?" asks Ed, dazed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! I just saw your blonde hair and got excited!" explains Mei, as she holds out her hand to Ed, to help him up. Ed accepts her hand and uses it as leverage to pull himself to his feet.

"Al isn't here. He went to talk to Paninya," explains Ed.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some Mei?" asks Winry.

"Yes, please," says Mei. "Who is this Paninya?"

"She's a friend of the family," says Ed. "Al had her watch his cat while we were in Central. You got lucky, we just got back today." Ed could tell by the tightness in Mei's eyes, that even though she was trying to hide it, she was jealous of Paninya. He also knew that the last time he had seen her she wouldn't have even tried to hide her jealousy, she would have let all of Rush Valley know in no uncertain terms that Alphonse Elric belonged to her and her alone. So either Mei had matured quite a bit in the last three years, or she was trying to act mature to impress Al.

"What is Paninya like?" asks Mei. It was definitely the latter. Mei was the jealous type. Ed chuckles just as Winry calls them to the kitchen. Ignoring Mei's question, Ed leads her to the kitchen where Winry had three mugs sitting out along with an apple pie that Gracia had sent home with them.

"Have a seat Mei. I'm sure that you're tired after a long trip. You never did say why you were here so early," says Winry.

"Oh, well I saw that there was a train leaving for Amestris so I decided to jump on it," says Mei, happily. "There's no time like the present after all."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," says Winry, as she sets a cup of tea in front of Mei and Ed. "Well Al shouldn't be too much longer. Ed, I need you to go to the store and buy some groceries."

"Sure," grumbles Ed, into his tea, before taking a sip of it.

"I'll make you a list," says Winry, ignoring Ed's foul mood, as she walks out of the room to get a pen and paper.

Just then Al walks through the back door with Sunny following behind him. "Alphonse!" squeals Mei, jumping out of the chair and jumping onto Al, knocking him to the ground.

"Mei! You're here early!" says Al, in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you so I went to thank Paninya for watching Sunny! I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all, Alphonse. Just long enough for Winry to make some tea," says Mei, who was still sitting in Al's lap on the floor where they had landed.

"Tea sounds nice," says Al.

"You planning on drinking it down there?" asks Ed, causing Al and Mei to jump. They both look up at Ed, who was sitting at the table watching them, cup of tea at his mouth to hide his smirk. That's when Al realizes that their position on the floor could be seen as compromising and quickly, but gently, moves Mei off of his lap and stands up before helping her to her feet.

Winry comes back with a pen and paper. "Ed's going to the store, does anyone need anything?" asks Winry.

"Sunny is almost out of cream and food," says Al.

"Okay," says Winry, as she writes. "Mei, was there anything that you needed while you were here?"

"Nope, I think I have everything that I need," says Mei. Winry nods and goes back to writing.

Once her list was done she hands it to Ed. "This is too much for just me! Are you crazy?" demands Ed, after reading the list.

"Then take Al with you! Mei could go too, you two could give her a tour of Rush Valley," says Winry.

"What are you going to do?" asks Ed.

"Take a nap," says Winry, bluntly.

"You just woke up from one," gripes Ed.

"And I'm still tired. You try being the pregnant one! I am carrying life, Edward Elric! It is extremely taxing on the body!" shouts Winry, angrily.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Winry. You take a nap, would you like me to wake you up when we get back?" asks Ed.

"Yes please," says Winry, sweetly. Ed walks over to Winry and kisses her.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Get some rest," says Ed, before walking out the back door with Al and Mei not far behind.

Once outside Mei and Al begin talking about Xing. "So how are things in Xing?" asks Al.

"A lot has changed. With Ling as the ruler things have changed considerably, but for the better I think," says Mei. "What about with you and Edward?"

"Well as you probably heard Winry say, she and brother are expecting a baby and we're getting ready for it. We have to build an extra room onto the house and we also have to build a workshop for Winry," says Al.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, Edward! Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Hmm...well to be honest I hadn't even given it any thought," says Ed, with a grin. "The gender isn't important, I'm sure I'll love it the same either way. I just want a healthy child."

"Have you thought about how many children you want?" asks Mei.

"Nope. I wasn't really expecting to become a dad so quickly," admits Ed. "So I guess it all depends on how this one goes. I wouldn't mind having a lot of children though."

"There are times that I wonder what would have happened if our father had stayed and our mother had lived. Do you think we would have had more siblings?" asks Al.

"Probably," says Ed. "Mom probably would have had so many kids we'd have had to get a bigger house."

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister," says Al.

"We had Winry. She was like a sister...sort of," says Ed.

"Yeah, but she's older than me," says Al.

"Ah, you have a point there," says Ed. "Well, maybe Winry will have a girl. It's not quite like having a sister, but close enough." 

"As long as the baby is healthy, the gender isn't important."

"So how is living in Rush Valley?" asks Mei.

"Hot," say Ed and Al in unison, before chuckling.

"It isn't Resembool, but it's still home," says Al.

"Why did you move here instead of staying in Resembool?" asks Mei.

"Well, Winry's job is here. Maybe one day we'll move back to Resembool, but for now this is where we have to be," says Ed.

"Can't Winry just quit her job?" asks Mei. "In Xing it's the woman's job to stay home and take care of the house and children."

"Yeah right. Winry isn't the type of girl to just sit around and be a housewife," says Ed.

"He's right. Winry will probably work until she goes into labor," says Al. "Speaking of which. Which do you think your child will want to study? Auto mail, or alchemy?"

"Alchemy of course," snorts Ed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if the child doesn't want to do either of those things?" asks Mei.

"Well...I guess that'd be okay too. All Winry and I could do is support him or her in their endeavors," says Ed.

"Do you have any worries?" asks Mei.

"Of course I do! What kind of a parent would I be if I didn't? I worry about being a good parent. I worry about what the future holds for my child...the list goes on and on," says Ed.

"It sounds to me like you and Winry are going to be great parents, Edward. I wouldn't be too worried about that if I were you," says Mei.

"Thank you, Mei," says Ed, just as they reach the store. "Well, here we are."

**XxXxXxXxX**

While Ed, Al, and Mei were gone Winry decides to lay down on her bed. She was extra tired today for some reason. She figured it had to do with her pregnancy. That was why one of the things on her list was "a book about pregnancy". She didn't know any titles, but she knew that Ed and Al could find her a good one. They loved books and were quick readers, so they could skim through a dozen in only a few minutes.

Winry places her hand on her still flat stomach and smiles. She was going to be a mom. And the baby was Edward's. It was like a dream come true! She had spoken to her Grandmother, Pinako about the pregnancy, and while Pinako was happy for her she also hinted at a possibility of her not being around long enough to meet the baby.

This news had made Winry sad, but at the same time she knew that Pinako was getting old, and it was only natural. She was hoping to visit Pinako soon and talk her into moving to Rush Valley so that she could care for her. She had to speak to Ed and Al about it though and possibly talk them into letting Al build the extra room with his alchemy so that Pinako could live there.

As Winry is thinking about her plans for Pinako and the baby she falls asleep. When she wakes up she notices that it was dusk and she could smell something cooking. Whatever it was smelled delicious and her stomach decided to remind her that she hadn't eaten anything since the train ride home.

When she gets out to the kitchen Mei and Al were at the stove and Ed was setting the table when he notices Winry. "Hey sleepyhead!" says Ed, happily, as he sets the last plate down and walks over to Winry to kiss her softly.

"I thought you were supposed to wake me up," says Winry.

"I tried, but you didn't wake up, so I decided to let you sleep," says Ed.

"You did?" asks Winry, confused before vaguely remembering Ed's voice. She had thought it was just a dream. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired today."

"Are you feeling okay?" asks Ed, immediately worried.

"I'm fine! I'm sure that this is all just normal pregnancy stuff," says Winry, with a smile.

"Speaking of which, Al and I got you a few books," says Ed.

"I only asked for one!" snaps Winry.

"Yeah, but we couldn't decide! Besides, it never hurts to get a second opinion...or tenth..."

"How many books did you get?" demands Winry. Ed leads her to the living room where at least a dozen books sat on the coffee table. "I can't read that many!"

"Well then don't! We just wanted you to have some options," says Ed.

"I appreciate this Ed, really," says Winry, turning and hugging him. Ed hugs her back before kissing her cheek.

"I just want this to go as smoothly as possible," murmurs Ed.

"With you and Al I'm sure it will," says Winry, just before her stomach growls loudly. Winry blushes as Ed chuckles.

"Hungry?" asks Ed.

"I haven't eaten all day," admits Winry. "I've been too tired."

"Well it's almost time to eat. Mei decided to treat us to some traditional Xingese food," says Ed, leading Winry back to the kitchen where Al and Mei were putting the food on the table.

"There you two are, it's time to eat," says Al, happily. Ed and Winry take their seats at the table and look at the food laid out on the table.

"Wow, you two have really outdone yourselves. I'm sorry that you had to cook, Mei," says Winry.

"It's okay, Winry. I understand," says Mei. "Besides, it was the least I could do since I showed up early like this."

"Well it all looks wonderful," says Winry, before beginning to put a little of everything on her plate. Everyone eats in companionable silence for a while, simply enjoying the flavors of the exotic cuisine in front of them. Al is the first to break the silence.

"This is all really good, Mei!" he says, excitedly.

"I agree," says Winry, happily. Ed was too busy eating to say anything, but manages to nod his head in agreement.

"Thank you, it means a lot," says Mei.

That night Winry woke up in the middle of the night with heartburn. "Ugh, I guess dinner didn't agree with my stomach," she grumbles. Ed had his arm wrapped around her waist and was snoring softly, but seemed to hear her speak because his grip on her tightened a little and his snoring stopped.

"Win? What's wrong?" asks Ed, sleepily.

"Heartburn. I just need to get up and take something for it," says Winry.

"Okay," says Ed, releasing his hold on her, before rolling over and going back to sleep. Winry sighs and gets up, before going to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Taking a sip of the milk she gags before dumping the rest into the sink, and going to the bathroom to see if there was anything in the medicine cabinet. She found some calcium pills that were supposed to be for Ed, since he didn't drink milk, but she knew that they also worked for heartburn, so she took two and went to bed, making a mental note to ask Ed or Al to buy milk in the morning. Theirs had gone bad.

On her way back to their room she passes Al's room, where she hears voices. Curious, she quietly opens the door enough to peek into his room, and finds Al and Mei sitting on his bed together. They were sitting on the edge, close together, facing each other, their foreheads touching as they whispered to each other.

"I thought about you a lot while I was in Xing. That was why I came early," admits Mei, blushing. "I just couldn't wait any longer to see you."

"I've missed you too, Mei. I was glad to see that you had come here early," admits Al.

"If all goes well, maybe I'll stay here," says Mei.

"What about your clan?" asks Al.

"Ling has kept his promise to take care of them. He's taking care of everyone now. Xing is a much more peaceful place to be," says Mei.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mei."

"I don't want to talk about Xing right now."

"Then what would you like to talk about?" asks Al, politely. And then Mei's lips were on Al's, and Al gasps, his eyes wide, before he gives into the kiss and kisses Mei back, moaning softly.

Winry quickly, but quietly, shuts the door and runs back to the room she and Ed shared. Once there she dives into bed and yanks the covers over herself, blushing as the image of Mei and Al kissing plays over and over in her mind.

_"Puppy love!"_ she thinks, just as Ed wakes up.

"What is it now, Winry?" grumbles Ed.

"I just saw Al and Mei kissing!" squeals Winry, quietly.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! How do you think Ed will react to this news? Gotta read the next chapter to find out! Sayonara! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Confessions**

_"I just saw Al and Mei kissing!" squeals Winry, quietly. _

"They were WHAT?" screeches Ed, just before Winry clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Shh...do you want them to hear you?" whispers Winry. Ed glares at her before licking her hand. "EW!" squeals Winry as she pulls her hand away and wipes it on his chest. "Edward Elric you immature little brat!"

"I'll tell you what I want; I want them to stop kissing!"

"No! They're meant to be together! Ed, Al deserves this," says Winry, knowing that Ed would relent if she mentioned Al.

"But he's only 17!"

"He's turning 18 in a few weeks, Ed. Besides, most 17 year old boys are getting girlfriends," says Winry.

"None of them are Al," whines Ed.

"Yeah, so? Al is a great person! He deserves to find love. Especially after being in that armor. If anything Al deserves to find love more than any other boy out there," says Winry. Ed's expression turns to one of guilt, but he knew that Winry was right. After being trapped in an unfeeling suit of armor all those years, which were probably the most important years of his life to be feeling things, he was finally free of it. He could _feel_ and he never took it for granted.

Ed was always amazed by how Al reacted every time he felt something new. How Al would bask in the sensation and experience it for as long as he possibly could, committing every touch and feel to memory. And now he was experiencing his very first kiss. Ed could only imagine the feelings going through Al at that moment. Ed himself could still clearly remember the first time he had kissed Winry.

_He had been outside chopping wood for Pinako behind the shed. It was fall, and the air had become crisp and cool. Ed even remembered the date that it had happened, because it had been the anniversary of the day he and Al had set out on their adventure and had burnt down their home. Ed hadn't been back from his trip to the west for very long, only a couple of days. _

_ As Ed was working he heard footsteps approaching him, so he stopped what he was doing and turned to see Winry walking over with a steaming mug in her hand. "Granny wanted me to bring you out some warm cider," says Winry, offering him the mug. Ed takes it gratefully before taking a big drink, scalding his tongue in the process and nearly choking on it as some of the hot liquid went down the wrong pipe. _

_ "Careful! It's hot!" chastises Winry, as she rubs Ed's back while he coughs and sputters, before gasping for air. _

_ "Damn, what did the old hag do, _boil_ it?" gasps Ed, once he had gotten his breath under __control. _

_ "I'm sorry, Ed, but I figured that you would have the common sense to blow on it first," chortles Winry, not quite able to hide her amusement. _

_ "Oh, so you think it's funny?" accuses Ed, looking at the mug that he still held in one hand. This time he blows on the cider before taking a smaller, more hesitant sip. This time the cider goes down without any problems. "It's pretty good."_

_ "It's granny's special recipe," says Winry. _

_ "Tastes like it has alcohol in it," says Ed, having taken another drink while Winry was talking._

_ "Yeah, I think she poured some 'Fang of the Wolf' in it," says Winry. It was Pinako's drink of choice. _

_ "I think she got a little excited," says Ed, with a grin. "I hope Al isn't drinking any."_

_ "She poured it into the mugs, so Al could still have cider without it," says Winry. _

_ "Okay, so was there anything else you wanted? I mean I know we live in Resembool, but it's pretty chilly, so I'd like to get this done soon," says Ed, pointing at the pile of wood he still had to chop. _

_ "Actually, there is," admits Winry, taking a step closer to Ed. Ed blushes at the close proximity, but holds his ground._

_ "Well, what is it?" asks Ed, nervously. _

_ "Do you remember at the train station? What you said to me?" asks Winry. Ed blushes even more, but nods. _

_ "Good," says Winry, before crushing her lips against his, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ed's eyes widen in surprise as he feels her lips against his, but once he's over the initial shock he kisses her back, hesitantly. Winry, sensing his hesitance decides to try to allow him to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth just slightly, nearly gasping when Ed slowly accepts the invitation. _

_ This was the best feeling in the world. Well, second best, right there with feeling Al in the flesh again. Winry's lips were soft, softer than he had ever imagined. Not that he tried to imagine her lips a lot, or her body... Ed mentally shakes himself as he feels her mouth open slightly and he slowly accepts the invitation, not wanting to frighten her by seeming too eager. But then he could taste her! It was like nothing he had ever tasted. Sure there was the taste of the cider she had probably drank before coming out to see him, but under that was a taste that was simply Winry. _

_ Winry moans softly as Ed explores her mouth. Ed, hearing Winry's soft moan, groans into the kiss, before pulling away from her, panting heavily. Winry seemed disappointed to have the kiss end. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting so carried away," apologizes Ed. Winry just sighs a heavy, frustrated sigh, shakes her head, and pushes Ed against the shed before kissing him again. _

Ed is pulled from his flashback by Winry yelling his name. "What?" asks Ed.

"What were you thinking about?" asks Winry, causing Ed to blush.

"Nothing, never mind," says Ed.

"Okay, whatever. So are you going to let Al and Mei be together or not?" asks Winry.

"I guess," mumbles Ed. "But Al is getting the talk in the morning!" Winry sighs heavily.

"Whatever makes you happy. Let's just go to bed," says Winry, before getting back under the blankets. "Night, Ed."

"Good night, Winry," says Ed, before pulling Winry against his body and kissing her temple softly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Ed wakes up before Winry and goes to the kitchen to find Al sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. "Good morning, Al," says Ed, as he goes to the stove and makes himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?" asks Al.

"Well, I did until Winry woke me up, twice," says Ed, a sour note in his tone.

"Was something wrong?" asks Al, apparently worried.

"She had heartburn the first time, and then when she came back she was so excited she jumped into bed. Like literally jumped," says Ed, scratching his head and yawning.

"Why was she excited?" asks Al, confused. Why would anyone be excited after waking up in the middle of the night with heartburn? The sudden mischievous smirk on Ed's face made Al gulp.

"Well, she just so happened to overhear you and Mei talking, so she took a peek into your room and saw you and Mei making out," teases Ed. Al's whole face turns beet red.

"She saw?"

"Oh yes. And she was so excited that she had to share the news with me."

"And?" asks Al, not sure where Ed was trying to go with this, but knowing that he wasn't going to let it end with a simple 'I know what you did last night!'.

"And you and I are going to have us a little chat," says Ed, causing Al to groan.

"Brother, I already know about the birds and bees," says Al, blushing. Ed blushes at the memory of trying to explain 'the birds and the bees' to Al.

"I know! I was the one who told you, remember?" Oh yeah, Al remembered all right. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of Ed's life and one of the funniest in his own life.

_ Al had been sitting outside petting a stray cat that had wandered into the Rockbell yard. Al was still recovering from the years spent in the gate, but he was getting better. He almost didn't need his crutches to walk anymore. _

_ It was springtime and Al couldn't help but notice that everyone, even the animals, seemed to come in twos these days. Just as Al was thinking this, a second stray cat approaches him, this one was followed by three kittens. A black one, a black and white one, and an orange one. The mother cat sniffs the stray cat Al had been petting before rubbing against it and purring. Al wondered if it was the father of the three kittens that were currently sniffing him. The orange one going so far as to climb into his lap. _

_ "Hey Al!" calls Ed, as he approaches Al and the cats. He groans as he notices all of them. "What is it with you and stray cats?"_

_ "I don't know, they just come to me," admits Al. Ed sits down next to Al and reaches his hand out to one of the kittens. The kitten sniffs Ed's hand before biting it. _

_ "Ouch!" Ed snatches his hand back before glaring at the black kitten. _

_ "So what brings you out here, brother? I thought Winry had some chores for you," says Al._

_ "Yeah, she does, but I'm taking a break," says Ed. "I actually came out here because I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_ "What is it, brother?" asks Al, placing the orange kitten onto the ground. The kitten immediately climbs back into Al's lap and falls asleep. _

_ "Well normally this talk is supposed to be given by a father..." says Ed, sourly, "but since ours isn't here I figured that as the elder brother that it was my job by default."_

_ "Which talk is that?" asks Al, unaware of what Ed was about to say. _

_ "Well, I don't know if you've noticed since you've gotten your body back, but at your age you should be feeling...urges," says Ed, blushing. He couldn't believe Winry had talked him into this. It was one of his "chores". Al wasn't quite sure what Ed had meant by "urges"._

_ "What do you mean, brother?" asks Al._

_ "I mean, have you ever looked at a girl and all of a sudden your body starts to feel funny?" asks Ed, still blushing. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. _

_ "I'm sorry brother, but you need to be more specific," says Al. Ed was beginning to wonder if Al was somehow teasing him. There was no way that Al could be this naive. He was a smart kid after all! Surely at some point during their journey, and many trips to the library, Al had made a detour from the alchemy books and into the health books! _

_ "Look, I'm trying to tell you about the birds and the bees!" snaps Ed, flustered and __embarrassed. _

_ "What about them?" asks Al. Ed groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. _

_ "Come on Al! Didn't you read any health books in the last four years?" demands Ed. "Weren't you the least bit curious about what your body would be doing as a teenager?"_

_ "I didn't have a body, brother. What it was going through wasn't really a concern when I couldn't feel it," says Al. Well that made Ed feel all sorts of guilty._

_ "Okay, I get it, I'm sorry. What I'm getting at is the fact that you are now a 15 year old boy, Al, and with that comes hormones and urges," says Ed. _

_ "Did you have urges?" asks Al. _

_ "Of course not, Al! I was too busy looking for a way to fix you to have urges," lies Ed, blushing heavily. _

_ "You liar! I know you had urges!" accuses Al._

_ "How did you know?" challenges Ed, hoping that what Al said next wasn't too embarrassing._

_ "Because I found the book you kept hidden under the false bottom that you transmuted into your suitcase, that you thought I didn't know about!" Ed just knew that his whole body was beet red at that moment. He had really hoped Al hadn't known about that. _

_ "Havoc gave it to me and I didn't know what to do with it so I hid it."_

_ "Sure, let's pretend that I believe you so that you can get back to your point," says Al._

_ "Fine. I was going to tell you that those urges you get are perfectly healthy, and normal, and that you shouldn't be ash – I can't believe you found that book!" Al sighs heavily. _

_ "And I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were having urges! I could have...I don't know, given you some privacy or something," says Al. _

_ "This isn't about my urges, it's about yours! You're 15 years old, and you will have urges! You will want to get a girlfriend, and-and make out with her...and...touch her...and-and umm..." Ed was having a hard time saying such things out loud to his younger brother. He'd rather think that his brother didn't have any urges and would forever be a virgin. _

_ "Okay, and what happens when I have these urges?" asks Al. At this question Ed pales, and then turns red so quickly that Al wondered if he was getting sick._

_ "Um...well...maybe I should just get you a book," says Ed. _

_ "But it would mean more if my big brother told me," says Al. Now Ed knew that Al was messing with him. He just wanted to see Ed squirm, and he was getting a pretty good show. _

_ "I hate you," mumbles Ed, as he stands up and walks away, listening to Al laughing from behind him. _

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" asks Al.

"I want to talk to you about your intentions with Mei," says Ed.

"You do realize that you're _my_ big brother right?" asks Al.

"Don't get smart with me, Al! I'm trying to look out for you! If you and Mei...do 'it' then there's a good chance that Mei will end up pregnant, and Mei is what? 14? So she's really too young to be having babies."

"I know that, brother. I have no intention of 'doing it' with her," says Al.

"Then what do you intend on doing?" asks Ed.

"I don't know! This is all so sudden! We were just talking and the next thing I knew she was kissing me!" admits Al, panicking slightly. "And then she kind of got all embarrassed and left."

"Maybe she was just as surprised by her actions as you were," suggests Ed.

"Or maybe I messed up and scared her away," says Al, forlornly.

"Nah. I'm sure you're not that bad of a kisser. Just talk to her," says Ed. "But no sex."

"I know, brother. I do have _some_ morals," says Al.

"Yeah, I know. You're a good person, Al. I'll never forget that," says Ed. Just then Mei walks into the room yawning. Ed sneaks out the back door leaving Al alone with Mei.

"Good morning Mei," says Al, having noticed Ed's departure.

"Good morning Al," says Mei, blushing slightly.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting me use your bed. I hope that the couch wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it was fine," says Al.

"Listen Al, about last night..." starts Mei, her face reddening a little more. "I'm sorry that I did that without permission. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that."

"No, it was okay! I promise! I wasn't upset at all. Actually, I was...kind of happy," admits Al, blushing.

"Really?" squeals Mei, before jumping into Al's lap. "Can we do it again?" Al chuckles before kissing Mei on the lips softly. He had a feeling, as Mei kissed him back, that he would never get tired of this feeling.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm kind of glad to be done with this chapter to be honest. I got stuck towards the end, but I didn't feel like the chapter was long enough, so I added that second flashback...so hopefully you guys like it, and hopefully I didn't manage to cross the line into the M rating category...mainly because I'm trying to keep this rated T. So...let me know if somehow the rating managed to change...lol. Thanks for reading, and for all of the reviews so far! Hopefully I have managed to respond to every single one, as promised! I hope that you all continue to review and I will try to get the next chapter posted ASAP! Sayonara! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Teaching **

After a relaxing weekend it was once again Monday, but this Monday was different, because it meant the beginning of Ed's teaching career. When the alarm clock rings at 6:00 A.M. Ed groans and turns it off, before rolling over and curling his body around Winry's, pulling her closer in the process. "Edward, you have to wake up," murmurs Winry, sleepily.

"I don't want to," groans Ed.

"You don't have a choice, Edward. You have a class to teach," says Winry, rolling over in Ed's arms and kissing him. Ed sighs heavily as he kisses her back, attempting to deepen the kiss, but Winry pulls away, and gets out of bed, taking the blankets with her. Ed groans as he climbs out of the bed and walks towards the dresser, where his clothes sat folded and ready.

After a quick shower, Ed dresses in a pair of olive green trousers, a white button up shirt, and a black vest. Afterward, he pulls his hair up into a ponytail, and brushes his teeth, before going out to the kitchen, where Winry had a plate with eggs and toast, as well as a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Did you sleep okay?" asks Winry, as Ed sits down and begins eating. Winry had a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast.

"I slept fine," says Ed, before taking a bite of his eggs. "I just can't believe I let Al talk me into teaching a bunch of teenagers."

"Well, at least they're teens and not young children," says Winry. "Besides, it could benefit you in the future. They could teach you something about children that you won't learn in any books."

"I doubt it," says Ed, with a snort. "I can learn anything from a book."

"Yeah, but it's not quite the same, is it?" asks Winry, knowingly. "I mean, take me for example. I remember the first time I read a book about attaching auto mail. I was sure that I could do it, no problem, and then you show up and want auto mail. Had granny not been there to help, you probably wouldn't have an arm or a leg right now. Believe me, reading something in a book and practicing it in real life are not the same at all."

"That's auto mail, this is children," says Ed.

"Children are even harder, Ed. Think about it. Most of those writers probably used their own children as examples. Their children are not ours. Our child will more than likely be very different from the children used as inspiration from those books. So when you go into that classroom today, I want you to keep in mind that each of those students are their own person, with their own, unique, individual personalities, and they need to be treated as such," says Winry.

"I'm not going to be cut out for this, Winry," groans Ed. "I didn't make it through elementary school, let alone high school. You have to admit that my teenage years were not normal. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"Not yet, but give it time," argues Winry. "I've seen you with the children around town, and Elysia. You were great with them, and they all really liked you. So think of it like that, except the children are older."

"Fine," retorts Ed.

"You'll do fine, I promise," says Winry. "So go out there and teach your heart out." Ed couldn't help but grin at Winry's enthusiasm.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ed walked into his classroom at 7:30 and looked around the room. The class was average sized with 15 student desks and one large desk in the back for the teacher, in this case himself. There were three large windows looking out over one of the streets in Rush Valley. At 7:30 in the morning the town was already bustling with people heading to work, school, or appointments. Ed knew that Winry had a full schedule today, starting at 8:00. It was one of her younger patients if Ed wasn't mistaken. A young boy named Thomas who was still getting used to his auto mail leg.

As Ed was exploring the desk and reading over all of the notes Mr. Spinger had left him, Mr. Dunham walks in carrying a book. "Ah! Mr. Elric! Good, you're here," says Mr. Dunham, happily. "I just wanted to see if you had found your classroom okay and give you this handbook." He walks over to Ed's desk and lays the book down in front of Ed.

"Thank you, Mr. Dunham," says Ed, as he picks up the book.

"If you have any trouble with a student, don't be afraid to send them to me."

"I'll keep it in mind," says Ed, thoughtfully, as he skims through the book, taking mental notes along the way. It seemed pretty straightforward.

"If you need anything feel free to ask Mrs. Mayfield across the hall, or you can come to the office," says Mr. Dunham. "I look forward to having you as a teacher at this school." That said, Mr. Dunham leaves and Ed takes a seat at the desk. He finds the syllabus and reads it. Mr. Spinder had marked the day down as a free day. Ed assumed that it was meant to give him a chance to know his class.

As Ed skims over the many notes and seating charts for each of his classes he finds out who needs a little extra attention because they struggle in class, who was the class clown, and who was the smartest. He also learns who couldn't be sat next to who because they would disrupt class and what the protocol was for students who didn't do their homework on time. Reading everything, Ed decides that Mr. Springer had been a devoted teacher who was very fair in the classroom, and it was decided that Ed would stick with Mr. Springer's methods at least until he got the hang of things.

After reading over everything and going through all of the desk drawers, Ed goes up to the chalk board and picks up a piece of chalk. Looking at the small piece of chalk in his hand, Ed is amazed at how such a small, seemingly harmless thing could be used as a powerful weapon. Once upon a time, Ed could use this piece of chalk to draw transmutation circles that could destroy entire buildings, or rebuild them, depending on the situation. But now, with his alchemy gone, the piece of chalk in his hand was nothing more than a tool used to write lessons on the chalk board. Never again could he transmute anything, or anyone; but he didn't have regrets. Al was back at the cost of Ed's alchemy, but he would do it all over again if he had to. Losing his alchemy was a small price to pay to see Al smiling every day.

With a small smile on his face Ed turns to the chalk board and writes _Edward Elric_ on it. As he looks at his name written on the board Ed can't help but think about how just a couple of years ago that name was famous. Almost everyone knew the name 'Edward Elric', and just who he was, and what he did. Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist, the alchemist of the people. He was known far and wide, because unlike the other dogs of the military, Edward helped people in need, and he wasn't just another weapon of war.

At 8:00 the first of his students walks in with his head down, and a handful of books in his hands. He immediately goes to his seat without even glancing in Ed's direction. Ed, on the other hand, was watching the boy curiously, surprised to have a student show up so soon. As soon as the boy sits down, he looks up towards the front of the room and notices Ed for the first time. Ed smiles at the boy, trying to convey that he was a nice guy without actually saying it. The boy blushes and immediately lowers his eyes to his desk.

"Good morning," says Ed, in an attempt at inviting conversation.

"Morning," mumbles the boy. Ed sighs, the boy must be shy. Ed turns to his seating chart. The boy's name was William Baker. Ed recalled reading a note about William Baker. It had mentioned that he went by Billy, and that he was very quiet and shy, and didn't participate much, but his grades were good. It wasn't long after that that two young girls walk in talking to each other, but as soon as they notice Ed watching them, they stop their conversation, before looking at each other and giggling. When they reach their seats they begin whispering to each other excitedly.

According to his chart, they were related. Their names were Mary and Elizabeth Marshall. As Ed was watching the them, he happens to glance at Billy, who was watching him. He kind of reminded Ed of Al when he was that age. Al had been a shy, quiet boy, even while stuck in that armor. It had always made Ed's heart ache to watch that seven foot suit of armor with the soul of a 13 year old boy who loved everything and everyone, trying to fit into the world. He was always so big and intimidating. And it didn't match his softhearted personality at all.

As he's thinking about his brother, more students begin to file in and take their seats. All together, this class was supposed to have 12 students, but it appeared that 3 were still missing. As Ed is contemplating this, the bell rings, and about 30 seconds later a boy runs into the room, and promptly trips over the doorjamb, landing sprawled out, on his stomach. The whole class laughs and Ed quickly shushes them, as he walks over to the boy and offers his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Ed. The boy looks up at Ed and blushes, before frowning and slapping Ed's hand away and getting up on his own.

"I'm fine," he gripes, as he takes his seat next to Billy.

"Alright then," says Ed, frowning at the boy's behavior. Ed waits another minute before turning back to the class. "Welcome back. I hope everybody had a nice weekend. My name is Edward Elric, and I'll be your new teacher." Immediately every hand, except Billy's goes up. "Hold on, before we start with the questions, I need to take attendance." Everyone groans, but the hands go back down and Ed picks up his seating chart. Just as he's about to call the first name, an idea comes to him.

"Okay, how about this? I'll take questions and do roll call at the same time. So, when I say your name, you can ask _one_ question, and I'll answer it before moving on, okay?" Everyone murmurs their agreement. "Okay, so first up looks like Jared Martin."

"What did you do before you came here to teach?"

"I worked for the military, as a state alchemist," says Ed. "Abigail Walters?"

"Were you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes, I was. Anthony Bane?"

"How old were you when you were an alchemist?"

"I joined at the age of twelve, and quit when I was 16, and I don't suggest you guys follow that path. Joining before you turn eighteen is something only done when there are absolutely no other options. The military won't show you kindness just because you're a kid," says Ed, bitterly. "I can understand wanting to serve this country, and I'm sure that after you graduate some of you will do just that, but for now, enjoy being young. I sure wish I did." Of course, at the same time Ed didn't have any regrets about joining the military. His only regret was performing that transmutation in an attempt at bringing his mom back. Had that not happened, he'd have never had to join in the first place. "Okay, Mary Marshall?"

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I found what I was looking for and my journey ended. Of course, what I was searching for has been deemed confidential by the military, so don't bother asking," says Ed, hoping to drop the subject of his time spent in the military. Amy Glass?"

"How old are you?" asks Amy. This question gets all of the girls giggling and Ed has to fight the urge to blush. Why would she ask him that?

"I'm nineteen." This is followed by more giggles. "Brian Gray?"

"He's not here," says Abigail, helpfully, after no one had spoken for a while.

"Okay, thank you, Abigail. Ryan Stewart?"

"What made you decide to become a teacher?"

"Actually, to be honest, my brother read the article in the paper and scheduled me for an interview. I was looking for a job to support my family and decided I may as well give it a whirl," admits Ed. "Olivia Newman?"

"Are you single?" Ed blushes, and has to remind himself that these were children, and children often asked personal questions.

"No," starts Ed. This is followed by a chorus of groans from the girls and chuckles from the boys. "I actually just got married a few months ago, and we're expecting our first child," he says, proudly. Ed loved saying that. He, Edward Elric, was going to be a father. He couldn't wait; and teaching would be good practice for the future; especially since he, himself, had never had much of a childhood or teenage years, so he wasn't really sure how other teens acted. He was pretty sure he didn't act like normal teenagers.

"Charles Reinhardt?"

"Can we see your auto mail that you're supposed to be known for?" Ed sighs, but rolls up his pant leg anyway. Everyone oohs and ahhs at the sight of Ed's latest auto mail leg.

"Out of curiosity, do any of you have auto mail?" asks Ed. Immediately, all eyes were on Billy, who was blushing, but he raises his hand. "Really? Whose your mechanic?"

"Umm...Mr. Garfiel," mumbles Billy.

"Really?" asks Ed, excitedly. "My wife works under him as his apprentice. Maybe you've seen her around. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's always carrying a wrench." Billy's face lights up with recognition and he nods.

"Miss Winry, is really nice. She's always asking questions about my arm," says Billy, shyly.

"Yeah, she gets like that around new auto mail," chortles Ed. "So, since I'm on you now, do you have a question for me?" Billy quickly shakes his head no, and Ed sighs. Just when he thought he was pulling Billy out of his shell he manages to suck himself back into it. "Are you sure? I mean, you can ask me just about anything, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm sure," mumbles Billy, shrinking down into his chair. Ed sighs once more before turning to his attendance sheet.

"Joseph Scott?" Once again, there was no response, and Ed realized that he was the other student who wasn't there. "Okay, last but not least, Elizabeth Marshall?"

"Are we going to have homework tonight?" she asks. The class groans, some going so far as to shoot her dirty looks.

"Actually, you will, but it's easy. All I want is a one page essay on yourselves. You can tell me whatever you want about yourselves, but keep it clean," says Ed. He wasn't sure what made him add that last part, but instinct told him that he probably should. "I'm not sure how Mr. Spinger made you set up your papers when you wrote essays, so just do what he said. Now, I'm going to give you guys the rest of the period to work on the assignment." That said, Ed goes back to his desk and sits down. Maybe Winry was right, maybe he could do it.

Just as Ed is thinking this, he watches as Charles leans over in his seat and whispers something into Billy's ear, that makes him blush. Ed watches carefully as Charles continues to whisper to Billy, and Billy begins to look more and more distressed with each passing sentence. "Charles Reinhardt, my desk. Now," orders Ed, telling himself that it was only his imagination that he had sounded like Roy Mustang right then.

Charles gets up and walks toward Ed with a smirk on his face. Ed notices the other students watching them, as Charles finally reaches his desk. "Yes?"

"I want to know what you were saying to Billy just now," whispers Ed, venomously.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't saying anything," says Charles, innocently.

"Don't lie to me!" snaps Ed. "I sat here and watched you whisper something to Billy, and he obviously didn't like what he was hearing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Charles.

"Then you can go to the office until you can remember," sneers Ed, scribbling a quick note and handing it to Charles. "Get out." Charles snatches the note before stalking out of the classroom. "Show's over, back to work." Everyone immediately gets back to work, and Ed rubs his temples. When the bell rings, at the end of the class, Ed calls Billy back to his desk.

"Billy, I'd like you to tell me what Charles said to you," says Ed.

"Why?" asks Billy, shyly.

"Because if he's bullying you I would like to help you. I've already begun writing up a new seating chart," says Ed.

"That won't help," mumbles Billy.

"Why won't it?"

"Because everyone does it," whispers Billy, sadly.

"Why?" Billy pulls up his left sleeve, revealing his auto mail arm.

"Because they all think I'm a freak." Ed growls as he listens to Billy's words.

"Listen to me, Billy. Having auto mail does not, in any way, make you a freak. Trust me," says Ed. "I grew up with auto mail, just like you. Do you think that I'm a freak?" Billy immediately begins shaking his head. "This is Rush Valley, Billy. Auto mail is a common occurrence here. To be honest, I was surprised that you were the only one."

"I guess," mumbles Billy.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Billy. And if any of them try to tell you different you just send them to me, I'll set them straight," says Ed, proudly.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Elric," says Billy.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow," says Ed, as he hands Billy a note and sends him on his way.

So maybe teaching wasn't going to be quite as easy as he had first thought. He had a feeling that he was going to have to watch out for Billy and possibly lecture the entire class on auto mail.

End Chapter

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry! I would have had this posted last weekend, but the chapter got deleted on me, so I had to start all over! I'm really sorry guys...**

**Anyway, I'm sensing a time jump, because I really need to go back to this pregnancy...I'm just not 100% sure what I want to do with the next chapter...but we'll see. Also, I'll probably be cleaning up my profile on and making it more about my stories and less about stupid quotes and stuff...So if you have questions about any of my stories you'll be able to refer to my profile for answers! **

**I guess that's all I have! Please review and let me know what you think! Sayonara! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Life of a Mechanic**

It was hot. Of course, it was also Rush Valley, which was in southern Amestris, so it was always hot. Today seemed extra hot though, as Winry began changing her clothes for another day at Mr. Garfiel's shop. Winry pulled on a pair of shorts and started to zip and button them, but the button wouldn't go into the hole.

"These fit three weeks ago," grunts Winry, as she attempts to button them once more, without success. With a frustrated groan Winry yanks the shorts back off and throws them across the room, before walking towards her wardrobe closet. On the way there she catches sight of herself in the mirror and stops. Clad in only her bra and underwear it was easy to see the small bump that had formed. Her baby was growing! Winry squeals loudly, jumping up and down in excitement. It was growing! It was growing!

"Alphonse! Mei!" shouts Winry, happily. Al was the first one into the room, looking startled and worried, until he notices what Winry is wearing – or better – _not _wearing. His face turns bright red and he immediately turns around, nearly knocking Mei over in the process.

"I'm sorry!" says Al, mortified.

"Oh Al, quit being such a baby and look!" says Winry excitedly.

"Oh wow! Winry, you're stomach grew!" says Mei, excitedly. That got Al's attention, and suddenly he was staring at the small bump that was Winry's stomach.

"Mei's right!" says Al, excitedly. "Brother will be so excited when he gets home and sees it!"

"I know! I almost want to go to the school and show him!" Winry couldn't possibly contain her excitement.

"I think it'll be better if you wait. You go to the shop and I'll make stew for dinner. That way Ed gets his favorite meal before you spring the good news on him," says Al, happily.

"That's perfect, Al! Thank you!" says Winry. "Now, get out so I can get dressed." Al blushes, remembering Winry's state of undress, and hurries out of the room followed by Mei. He and Mei had a long day of building ahead of them.

Al, Mei, and Paninya were currently working on Winry's workshop, and on the weekends Ed would join them and together they would work on the extra bedroom. The bedroom had a floor and four walls, but it still needed insulation and dry wall, as well as a proper ceiling, a door, and a window. Al and Mei had offered to work on it while Ed was teaching, but Ed wanted to work on the room since his child would be sleeping in it. He had told Al that he wanted to be able to tell his son, or daughter, that he built their bedroom. And someday he hoped to be able to say that he built an entire new home for his family. He wanted to provide for his family in ways his own father had failed to provide for Al and himself.

After finding a pair of shorts that fit, Winry put on a tank top and pulled her hair into a pony tail, before going out to the living room and putting on her shoes. "I'm leaving!" calls out Winry, before walking out the door, Al and Mei's good-byes following her.

As she walks to Garfiel's shop, she makes a mental list of the things she had to do that day. Mr. Garfiel had mentioned giving her one of his clients because he had so many that it was hard for him to get through all of them. Winry had been glad to take on a new client and had agreed, so she would be meeting them today. Mr. Garfiel had failed to mention just who the client was though, so it would be a surprise.

On top of having a new client, she also had three projects to work on. Her youngest client, Thomas, was in need of a new leg to match the other one so that he didn't limp anymore. Her oldest client complained that his arm was getting to be too heavy, and had asked her to make him something lighter, that wouldn't hurt his back and shoulders so much.

Her final project, was for Ed. Even though he had become much better about maintaining his leg eventually things begin to get worn down with use, and she had heard him complaining about the stump being sorer than usual. Upon inspecting the area around the port she noticed that his last growth spurt had caused his legs to grow a bit wider and so the port was too small for the stump, so Ed would be needing a whole new port and leg, much to his dismay. It was almost done, but Ed had wanted to wait until summer break started so that he would have time to heal. It wasn't far off anyway, only a few more weeks.

When Winry got to the shop Garfiel was waiting for her with a cup of tea and a doughnut. "Good morning, Winry! My, you're positively glowing today!" he says cheerfully, as he hands her the food.

"Thank you, Mr. Garfiel," says Winry, happily. "Notice anything different about me today?" she asks before taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah! You finally have a baby bump! No wonder you're glowing more than usual!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" squeals Winry.

"I'm happy for you, Winry! Congratulations! Oh, before I forget, your new client is scheduled for 2 P.M." That gave Winry plenty of time to make sure that her area was cleaned up and ready. She also wanted to pull the file for her new patient so that she had an idea of what to expect.

"May I ask who?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention his name, didn't I?" asks Garfiel. "His name is William Baker, but he goes by Billy." The name sounded familiar to Winry, but she couldn't place him in her mind. With a shrug, Winry goes to the filing cabinet and pulls out his file before going to the workshop.

After a long day of working on her projects and taking care of a few spur of the moment appointments Mr. Garfiel comes in with a teenaged boy not far behind him. Winry remembered him from past visits with Garfiel. She'd always thought of Al when she saw him, because he was shy.

"Hi Billy! Come in and have a seat," says Winry cheerfully, motioning towards the empty cot. Billy looks around the room as he walks towards the cot before sitting on it. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Um...sometimes the fingers don't want to move," says Billy.

"Okay. Can you take your shirt off so that I can get a better look?" asks Winry. Billy nods and removes his shirt. "What were you doing when the fingers stopped working?" she asks, as she takes his hand and starts moving the fingers. They moved fine, and didn't seem to have anything stuck in the joints, so it might be something in the wiring itself.

"Um...well to be honest I got shoved against a wall pretty hard," mumbles Billy.

"Shoved? Why? How hard?" asks Winry in concern. Billy shrugs. "Billy, if you're being bullied, I'd like to know."

"What difference does it make? If I tell you or Mr. Elric or my parents, the bullying will still happen. It might even get worse," says Billy sadly.

"Wait, Mr. Elric? As in Edward Elric?" asks Winry. Billy nods. "Is he your science teacher?"

"Do you know him?"

"He's my husband," says Winry happily.

"Oh."

"What did he say?" asks Winry.

"To tell him the next time I get bullied so that he can try to help," says Billy.

"And did you?"

"No, because it never does any good," says Billy. "If an adult confronts the bullies they just hurt me worse the next time." Now that Billy had mentioned it, Winry noticed that Billy had a lot of cuts and bruises on his body, as well as a handful of scars.

"Well you tell Mr. Elric about it. I bet he'll set those bullies straight," says Winry.

"Okay," says Billy.

"Now, let's have a look inside. I think that maybe the wiring got messed up," says Winry. Billy watches as Winry begins unscrewing one of the plates on his forearm.

"What got you into auto mail?" asks Billy, quietly.

"It's a family business. I come from four generations of auto mail mechanics," says Winry, proudly. "My parents were doctors, and my grandma taught me everything she could about auto mail."

"How old were you when you did your first auto mail operation?" asks Billy.

"I was eleven," says Winry with a small smile on her face. "It was actually your teacher, who was also eleven at the time. His brother brought him in to us and he was bleeding to death, because his leg had been taken in an accident, and he had a bad shoulder wound." Winry had to change their story a little since Ed had gotten his arm back, and it wasn't something that could be easily explained. Not to mention that the military had deemed it classified information. "He went through the surgery and rehabilitation in a year. Quite a feat for anyone, but he suffered through a lot of pain."

"That's amazing," says Billy in awe. His teacher never ceased to amaze him, and he was quickly finding himself looking up to Edward Elric as a role model.

"I've found the problem. A couple of the wires have been damaged," says Winry. "Let me just get some new ones." Winry gets up and walks over to a drawer and comes back with several wires in her hand.

"I like Mr. Elric. He's been a good teacher so far," says Billy.

"He seems to be enjoying his work. He always comes home with a story to tell," says Winry, remembering all of the times Ed came home frustrated because someone was being picked on, or happy because everyone had passed a test, or worried that he wasn't doing a good job. It was obvious to Winry that he cared about his students so much already, and it had only been about three weeks.

"He seems to care about what we learn. He's always encouraging us to ask questions, and he tries to put it into terms that we can understand," says Billy. That didn't surprise Winry. Ed always used big words and terms, but whenever he realized that the person he was talking to didn't get it he would break it down for them so that they did, and he didn't degrade them for it.

"Ed has always looked out for others. He may act big and tough, but he's really not," says Winry fondly.

"How long have you known him?" asks Billy, watching as Winry disconnects the arm so that she can fix the wires.

"My whole life. We lived in the same town and his father was friends with my grandmother, so we grew up together. Ed, Al, and I were always together," says Winry. "It was a nice life."

"Mr. Elric told us that you're going to have a baby. Do you really like the idea of it growing up in Rush Valley?" asks Billy. That was a good question. She hadn't given the town itself much thought, she'd just been concerned with being a good parent. It was true that Rush Valley had a lot of questionable people that came through on a daily basis, but at the same time she wouldn't get the business in Resembool that she gets in Rush Valley, and Ed didn't like Central because of the military and the fact that it was such a big city.

"For right now I think that Rush Valley is fine. If it comes to it, we'll move somewhere else," says Winry. "But to be honest nowhere is perfectly safe, not even Resembool."

"Is that where you grew up?" asks Billy. "I've been there before. I have family there."

"Really? Who?" asks Winry.

"Mary Thompson," say Billy.

"Oh I know her. She's such a nice old lady," says Winry.

"She's my grandma," says Billy. Just then Ed walks into the shop.

"Good afternoon, Winry. Mr. Garfiel old me that you were back here," says Ed, before he notices Billy. "Oh, hey Billy, we missed you today."

"I'm sorry Mr. Elric," says Billy.

"It's okay. You'll just have to make up the work we did today. I understand," says Ed, before walking over to Winry and kissing her temple. Billy blushes and looks away. Ed chuckles, but doesn't say anything. "So what's wrong with your auto mail?"

"Just some loose wires, nothing too bad. Unlike you," grumbles Winry.

"Hey, most people didn't go through the crap I went through," argues Ed.

"And whose fault was that?" asks Winry. Ed snorts.

"Not mine," he scoffs. Winry shakes her head, but doesn't say anything.

"Okay, well I got the wires fixed, now I have to reattach the nerves," says Winry. Billy's eyes widen and his face pales.

"I know that feeling, Billy. You want to hold my hand?" asks Ed, offering his hand to Billy.

"No way," says Billy, trying to sound tough, but as soon as Winry gets the wrench fitted to the bolt that reattached his nerves Billy grabs Ed's hand and squeezes. Ed gives Billy's hand a reassuring squeeze just as Winry turns the bolt and Billy cries out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I know it hurts," says Winry, apologetically.

"I'll be fine," says Billy, as he lets go of Ed's hand.

"Well, you're all done now. Just make sure that you keep it oiled and if you have any other problems come back," says Winry.

"You'd better do as she says Billy. She's being nice this time, but if you so much as scratch a knuckle she'll be on your a – ,"

"Edward!" snaps Winry, angrily. "I was only like that with you because you insisted on _not_ maintaining it, and every time you came to me it was so busted up I had to build you a new one!"

"Again, not my fault," says Ed.

"Okay, well thank you again Miss Winry. See you tomorrow Mr. Elric," says Billy, pulling on his shirt and leaving.

"Great now you scared him off!" snaps Winry.

"Me? I wasn't the one yelling about broken auto mail!"

"No, but you told him that I would yell at him!" shouts Winry angrily.

"Well you always yell at me!"

"Edward Elric, I yelled at you because I was worried about you! Every time you came to me missing that arm I pictured how bad it could have been if it was your real arm! Do you know just how many times you could have potentially lost your life?" Winry buries her face in Ed's chest and begins sobbing. Ed hugs her tightly.

"Winry, why are you crying?" asks Ed awkwardly. Ed never knew what to do when Winry would cry.

"Because you're so dumb that you don't realize just how worried I was about you and Al," whimpers Winry.

"Winry, Al and I knew that you worried about us, and if there had been a better way to get our bodies back we would have done it in a heart beat. You know that," says Ed.

"I know," whispers Winry, her voice breaking. Ed sighs and hugs Winry tighter.

"I love you, Win."

"I love you too, Ed," says Winry with a small smile. She pulls back a little so that Ed is still hugging her, but she can look at his face. Ed wipes her tears away and kisses her.

"Why don't we clean up here and go home?" suggests Ed.

"Wait," says Winry, pulling away from Ed completely and standing back. "Notice anything different?" She turns so that Ed can get a side view of her and that's when Ed notices it.

"Winry, you're stomach has grown!" The grin that followed could light up all of Rush Valley. "Our baby is getting bigger." He pulls Winry back into his arms and spins her around. Winry squeals in delight and when Ed places her back on her feet they kiss. Ed couldn't be any prouder if he tried.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Expect another time jump for the next chapter. And I'll probably be bringing some of the military back in before too long...I'm just not sure when or how...anyway, Please review! Sayonara! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Growing**

Winry was about twenty weeks along now and it was showing. Today she was sitting at home with Pinako, who was staying with them for a while. Mei had gone back to Xing and had taken Al with her because he wanted to learn more about alkahestry. Ed had finally started summer break so he was also home, but he had just undergone the operation to have his port expanded and a new leg to go with the port, so he was lounging on the couch reading alchemy books and pouting because he couldn't help Winry.

"So, what are your plans today?" asks Ed, turning to Winry, who was sketching a new auto mail design. Pinako was sitting in the chair sewing what looked to Ed like a small quilt, but whenever he asked she ignored him.

"Well, we need a few groceries, so I'm going to go into town, and you are going to sit here and keep Granny company," says Winry, giving Ed a stern look at that last part.

"Why can't I go? I could be useful," says Ed.

"Ed, you're on crutches, you can't carry anything, so really there's no point in you going," says Winry. "And Granny is here to recover from an operation, so she can't help either. I already spoke to Paninya and she offered to go with me." Well that made Ed feel better. Since Al had gone to Xing and Ed and Pinako were recovering Winry had been relying on Paninya a lot. Ed felt bad, but there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Ed couldn't just ask Al to come home, at least that was what Winry had told him, he had been all for it, of course a wrench to the head could make a man change his mind pretty quickly.

"Well just be careful," says Ed, resting his left hand on Winry's stomach while gripping her hand in his right hand. "I don't want anything bad to happen to the two of you." Ed kisses Winry's stomach and Winry giggles, as she places her free hand on Ed's left hand.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise," says Winry.

"Winry's a strong girl, Ed. I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's a Rockbell after all," says Pinako.

"She's an Elric now," says Ed before sitting up and kissing Winry softly. Winry kisses him back before giggling again.

"I was a Rockbell long before I was an Elric, Ed. Of course being an Elric hasn't made me any weaker," says Winry.

"Of course not," says Ed, sounding somewhat offended by the idea that being an Elric meant one was weak. He was not weak, and neither was Al or his Mother for that matter. "Why would becoming an Elric make you weaker?"

"That's not what I meant, Ed. It was meant as a compliment," says Winry, kissing Ed's pouting lips. Ed sighs as he kisses her back.

"Get a room you two! I'm too old to be getting all hot and bothered," gripes Pinako, causing Winry and Ed to blush. Ed's expression becomes one of disdain.

"I didn't need to hear that, Granny," complains Ed.

"Just like I don't need to sit here and watch you two making out," retorts Pinako.

"We're not making out anyway," grumbles Ed. Winry sighs and gently pushes Ed away before standing.

"Well I'm going to go to the store now. Any last minute requests before I go?" asks Winry.

"Can we have apple pie this week?" asks Ed.

"I'll see if there are any apples, but they aren't in season yet," says Winry.

"Get some milk. I noticed you haven't been drinking any, Winry," says Pinako.

"It's not my fault! Every time I take a drink of milk it tastes bad," pouts Winry. Ed starts laughing, just like he does every other time the subject of Winry's dislike towards milk is brought up. For once Winry couldn't tell him that milk tasted good because she herself didn't like it. "You, SHUT-UP!" screeches Winry, glaring at Ed. Ed immediately stops laughing and gulps.

"Well you need to drink it, for the baby," says Pinako. "That baby needs all the nutrients it can get."

"Yes grandma," says Winry with a sigh. Just then there's a knock on the door and then Paninya walks in.

"Hey everyone," says Paninya, cheerfully. "Winry, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse," says Winry, walking towards the coat rack where her purse hung. "I'll be back in a few hours! You two behave yourselves, and if you need anything call Mr. Garfiel."

"You have some nerve to be bossing me around," says Pinako, with a smirk.

"I learned from the best! Bye," says Winry cheerfully, just before ducking out the door, Paninya not far behind. Ed sighs as he gets comfortable on the couch with his books. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

When Ed wakes up it's to the sound of persistent knocking on the front door. Glancing at the clock Ed realizes that he had been asleep for a couple of hours and wondered, vaguely, where Pinako was, as he grabs his crutches, getting to his feet and then hobbling towards the door. Whoever was there still hadn't stopped knocking and Ed was beginning to get impatient with them.

"Someone had better be dieing," he grumbles as he finally makes it to the door and opens it to find Billy standing on his doorstep looking distraught. "Billy? What's wrong?"

"It's Miss Winry," gasps Billy, trying to catch his breath, "she fainted!"

"What? When? How? Why?" demands Ed, coming outside and closing the door behind himself. A million questions begin forming in his head as he looks at the distraught teenager in front of him. "Can you take me to her, Billy?" Billy nods before turning and heading towards town. Ed follows him as quickly as he can, wishing he could ditch the crutches and run to his wife.

"I just happened to be passing by when I saw her faint," explains Billy, as he half walks, half runs towards town. "The person with her started yelling for someone to go get you, so I took off running."

"I appreciate it, Billy. I really do," says Ed still frustrated by his inability to walk without the crutches. Finally Ed decides to try walking, so, while holding the crutches, Ed begins using both feet. The pain was almost unbearable, but so was the fact that he was forced to move so slowly when his wife and baby needed him. And that was when he decided to let go of the crutches and start running. He hears Billy call out to him, but he doesn't stop. Winry and the baby were his focus right now, even if white hot pain was shooting through his leg and threatening to make him pass out.

It didn't take him much longer to reach Winry, who was now sitting up in a chair at Mr. Garfiel's shop. "Winry!" says Ed, before rushing over to her, practically collapsing at her feet. "Winry, are you okay?" he asks as he takes her hands in his.

"I'm fine, I just got a little over heated," says Winry, trying to placate him. "I wish Paninya hadn't freaked out so much." Just then Billy runs in carrying Ed's discarded crutches.

"Mr. Elric, you dropped these," says Billy, laying the crutches next to Ed before sitting on the floor with his head between his knees taking deep breaths of air.

"Thank you, Billy. I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble," says Ed. It's at this time that Winry realizes that Ed had run into the shop without the crutches. A quick glance at Ed's leg reveals that he's bleeding, a small pool had formed around his knee.

"Ed, your leg!" gasps Winry. It's then that Ed notices just how much pain he's in. He winces, clutching Winry's hand tighter.

"It'll be fine. I want to make sure that you and the baby are okay. Did anyone call the doctor?" asks Ed.

"I'm here," says Dr. Cooper, walking towards them. She was carrying her medical bag. Ed moves out of the way so that she can check Winry's vitals and the heartbeat of the baby. "Everything seems normal. I'm sure it was just over exertion and the heat. I suggest you take it easy, Winry, and if you start feeling worse call me."

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper," says Winry. "Before you leave could you look at Ed's leg. He just had his port replaced last week and he ran here without crutches, and he's bleeding."

"I'll see what I can do. Mr. Elric, may I see your leg?" asks Dr. Cooper, turning to Ed. Ed sighs heavily and tries to roll his pant leg up, but it won't go, so he gets up and removes his pants. Dr. Cooper examines the area around his port. "Looks like you tore the skin away from the port. The best that I can do is to put some medicine on it and get it wrapped up, but you'll have to stay off of it for a few more weeks." Ed groans, but allows her to treat his leg and wrap it up before he puts his pants back on.

"Overall I would say that the two of you need to rest. Is there someone who can come over and help you?" asks Dr. Cooper.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't. I have other jobs to do today," says Paninya.

"I could do it," says Billy, surprising Ed and Winry who had forgotten about him.

"Don't you feel like you've done enough, Billy?" asks Ed concerned. He didn't want Billy to feel like they were taking advantage of him.

"No. I really want to come and help you, Mr. Elric," says Billy. "I don't have any plans today anyway."

"That's really nice of you, Billy," says Winry, cheerfully. "We'd love it if you came and helped us."

"Yeah, thanks Billy," says Ed, getting to his feet and positioning his crutches under his arm. Once he gets himself balanced he helps Winry to her feet.

Once back at the house they're greeted by a put out Pinako. "Where were you?" demands Pinako, glaring at Ed. "I called and called for you and you never came!"

"I'm sorry, granny. It's just that Winry fainted and –," starts Ed, but Pinako cuts him off.

"Winry fainted? Are you okay?" asks Pinako, turning her attention to Winry.

"I'm fine, grandma. Dr. Cooper checked me out and said that it was just over exertion in the heat. She suggested that I rest," explains Winry. "I'd be more worried about this idiot. He came running after me without his crutches and MESSED UP ALL OF MY HARD WORK!" screeches Winry before hitting Ed upside the head with her wrench.

"Mr. Elric, are you okay?" asks Billy obviously frightened.

"Damn Winry, did that thing get heavier?" gripes Ed, holding his injured head. "S'not bad enough that I can't walk and now you're going to give me a concussion?"

"You're lucky I don't rip that port out and put a new one in! Next time I won't give you anything for the pain!" shouts Winry, angrily. Ed visibly pales at the thought of having to undergo the operation without pain killers. It was horrible enough with them.

"What was I supposed to do? I was worried!" argues Ed. "My pregnant wife and baby were in danger!"

"You could have stuck with using the crutches!"

"You, boy," says Pinako, while Ed and Winry were arguing. "Let's go into the other room and get some tea." Billy nods and, after taking one last look at Ed and Winry, follows Pinako into the kitchen.

"So who are you and why did those two bring you here?" asks Pinako, as she puts water into the tea kettle.

"My name is Billy. Mr. Elric is my science teacher, and Miss Winry is my mechanic. Dr. Cooper said that those two needed rest and wanted someone here to help them, so I volunteered," says Billy, as he takes a seat at the table.

"Well then you can start by putting this kettle on the stove," says Pinako.

"Yes ma'am," says Billy, getting back up and taking the kettle from Pinako before putting it on the stove. "May I ask you your name?"

"My name is Pinako Rockbell. I'm Winry's grandmother." It's not much longer that Ed and Winry come into the kitchen smiling and happy.

"Are you making tea?" asks Winry, as they each take a seat at the table.

"Yes. Do you two want some?" asks Pinako.

"Yes please," says Winry.

"Yeah," says Ed. "So Billy won't your parents be worried about you?"

"No, they're not home right now," says Billy.

"Where are they?" asks Winry.

"On a business trip," says Billy.

"Billy, get these mugs and this kettle," says Pinako. Billy does as Pinako asks and helps her prepare the tea.

"Do they always go on trips and leave you home?" asks Winry.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I can handle it," says Billy.

"Well if you say so, but if you ever need anything you can always come here," says Winry.

"Okay, thank you Miss Winry," says Billy.

That night when Ed and Winry go to bed, Winry takes the opportunity to check Ed's knee. "Dr. Cooper was right. It's just some tearing," says Winry.

"Well she is a doctor after all," says Ed.

"Don't be a smart ass. Just because she's a doctor that doesn't mean she knows how an auto mail port works. You're lucky you didn't damage it," gripes Winry.

"I'm sorry, Win. I was just so worried, and the crutches were only slowing me down," says Ed. "I would have given anything to get to you right at the moment that Billy told me you had fainted."

"Well next time you should think of yourself too," says Winry before bending over and kissing Ed's knee. "If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"It's the same for me," says Ed as he gently coaxes Winry's face up to his so that he can kiss her. "I love you, Winry."

go..

"I love you too," says Winry.

End Chapter

**A/N: Oh man I am so glad to be done with this chapter. It was a lot of work to figure out where I wanted to go with this one seeing as how I didn't have any real plans in mind. I think I have some ideas for the next chapter though. They will include another time skip...and perhaps the military...but I make no promises on that second part...I'm also planning on a chapter based around a song that seems appropriate...I just don't know when that's going to happen yet either, or how I want it to go...but be looking out for it regardless! **

**So anyway, thanks to everyone who has given me such awesome reviews lately! I think the reviews I've received for this fanfic have been some of the nicest reviews I've gotten for any of my stories! **

**Also, because it keeps getting brought up...I know my tenses are messed up...I just can't seem to get the hang of them! I think part of it is my impatience...and I caught myself a couple of times in this chapter so maybe it won't be so bad. I'm sorry if I keep confusing everyone, but it's supposed to be in present tense. It's just one of those things I can't figure out no matter how hard I try...but I haven't given up! I'll keep working on it until I get it right! Thanks for pointing it out though, it's good to know that I haven't quite mastered the past and present tenses.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And as always if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or you just want to say hi, just hit that nice button at the bottom of the screen that says "review"! No flames! Sayonara! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Visitors**

It was the weekend. Everyone was at home enjoying a lazy Saturday morning. Winry was now seven months pregnant, and she was feeling it. Her feet were swollen, her back hurt, and she was just plain worn out. At that moment she was laying on the couch with Ed laying with his head on her swollen stomach. The baby was kicking and Ed was talking to it. Ever since he had found out that the baby could hear him he spoke to it every chance he could. He never missed a chance to tell the baby that he was its daddy and he loved it very much.

At the moment he was in the process of talking about one of his and Al's many adventures. "And then when we finally got back to Rush Valley to see your mommy she threw a wrench at me! Can you believe that?"

"I only threw it at him because he destroyed his arm again," coos Winry.

"And after that she didn't have the parts to fix it, so she told your uncle Al and I to go into town to pass time. While we were walking around trying to figure out what to do Al calls for me in that way he does when he's found something he probably can't have –"

"Probably a stray animal," interrupts Winry.

"I kind of wish it had been. It would have saved trouble," says Ed, just before the baby kicks again. "You agree with me, don't you?" he coos. Winry giggles just as someone knocks on the door.

"I've got it," says Al, as he walks through the living room. Ed sighs and sits up. "Oh, I didn't expect you guys!" they hear Al say excitedly. "Come on in!" Ed and Winry look at each other before standing up to greet their guests.

"We're sorry to show up unannounced like this." The woman's voice sounded familiar.

"We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop." There was no mistaking that deep voice. Just then Al walks in followed by Riza and Roy. Riza was carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Oh wow! Welcome!" says Winry, excitedly, walking over to greet them. When she reaches them she looks down at the bundle in Riza's arms. "Aww! What a beautiful baby!"

"Thank you. Would you like to hold her?" offers Riza.

"Of course!" says Winry, allowing Riza to place the baby in her arms. Ed couldn't help but grin at the sight of his wife holding a baby, even if it was that bastard, Roy's. "Congratulations! What's her name?" asks Winry.

"Mae," says Roy, proudly.

"Aww, that's a pretty name," says Winry. Ed walks over to Winry and looks down at baby Mae. She had Dark hair like Roy's, but her eyes were the same copper color as Riza's. She seemed to take after Riza.

"Are you ready to become a parent, Fullmetal?" asks Roy.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?! My name is Ed, or if you'd prefer, Edward. I left that name behind with my resignation!" snaps Ed.

"You'll have to forgive me. I spent four years calling you 'Fullmetal'," says Roy. Winry couldn't help but smile at Ed's rant, but she was also a little sad for him. She often wondered if Ed missed the military.

"Would you like to hold Mae?" asks Winry, offering the baby to Ed. Ed takes one look at Mae and, noticing how small she is, he shakes his head.

"That's okay. You hold her, I'll get something for Mustang and Riza to drink," says Ed, turning his gaze to Roy and Riza. "Is tea okay?"

"Tea sounds lovely, Edward," says Riza. Ed goes to the kitchen to find that Al was already making tea and had a tray set up with five cups, saucers, spoons, cream and sugar, as well as a plate of sugar cookies.

"Oh, I guess you beat me to it," says Ed, not sure what to do now.

"Well I figured that Fuhrer Mustang and Riza would be thirsty after a long trip," explains Al. "I noticed that they brought their baby. What is its name?"

"Her name is Mae. I'm sure you could hold her if you went out there. Winry's holding her now," says Ed.

"I'll see her when I bring out the tea," says Al.

"Go ahead and go now. I'll finish the tea," says Ed.

"Are you sure?" asks Al, unsure.

"Of course I am! Go!" shoos Ed, motioning towards the doorway to the kitchen.

"Okay," says Al, brightly, before leaving the room. Ed sighs as he waits for the water to heat up. He hadn't considered just how small babies were. Then again the last time he'd seen a baby was when Dominck had become a grandfather for the first time. That had been a hell of a day, and Winry only had about 7 weeks left until their baby was due. It had gone so fast!

His thoughts are interrupted by the tea kettle whistling, so he pours the tea and takes it out to the living room where everyone was cooing over baby Mae, who was now in Al's arms. Al's whole face was lit up and he was talking about how soft she was. Ed once again felt a small twinge of guilt, the one he always felt when Al spoke about how something felt or tasted, or even when he was rushing to the bathroom after too much lemonade. Four years trapped in a metal body, four years of not feeling or tasting or sleeping. If he could, Ed would take it all back, but what's done is done, and there is no going back. Of course, Al was back in the flesh now, and while it had been almost two years since he'd been fixed, Ed didn't think the guilt would ever fully go away.

"Here's the tea," mumbles Ed, as he sets the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Edward," says Riza, as she reaches out to take one of the cups. After adding sugar to it she sits the cup and saucer in her lap and stirs it. Ed takes a seat on the other side of Al, and watches as Al and Winry coo over Mae, who was watching them with a quizzical expression. Ed couldn't help but chuckle. She was probably wondering who the two weird people were and why they were talking to her like that.

"Why don't you take a turn, Ed?" suggests Roy.

"Al's holding her," says Ed, trying for any excuse he can find, even if the one he just gave was pretty lame.

"That's okay, brother. You haven't had a turn yet," says Al, and without any warning Al forces baby Mae into Ed's arms. She seemed even smaller now that he was holding her, and she was extremely light. Probably no more than eight pounds, possible nine. She begins squirming and Ed panics, sure that he's going to drop her, but then she stops moving and looks up at him. Her copper eyes seemed to look straight into his soul, much the same way as Riza's eyes.

"I think she likes you, Ed," says Roy with that smirk that always made Ed want to punch him. Ed couldn't tell one way or the other what Mae's feelings were for him, but he hoped that his baby liked him.

"So what brought you to Rush Valley?" asks Winry.

"We were headed to South City for business and thought we'd stop," explains Roy.

"Only after I mentioned it," adds Riza. Suddenly Mae begins fussing and Ed immediately panics.

"I didn't do anything!" he cries, causing Mae to start crying in earnest.

"Now you did," gripes Winry, as Riza takes Mae.

"She's probably just hungry," says Riza, reaches into the bag she had carried in with her and pulling out a bottle. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Not at all. I'll help you," says Winry, leading Riza into the kitchen.

"So how is life treating the two of you these days?" asks Roy.

"Can't complain," says Ed, airily.

"I just recently got back from Xing," says Al, cheerfully.

"What's in Xing?" asks Roy.

"His _girlfriend,_," teases Ed, causing Al to blush.

"Oh really?" asks Roy, with a smirk. "Do tell, Alphonse."

"That wasn't why I was in Xing! I was there to learn more Alkahestry!"

"You're not denying that you have a girlfriend though," points out Roy. "So who is she?"

"Do you remember Mei Chang?" asks Ed. Roy had to think about that. Then it hits him. She was the girl who saved Riza's life!

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," affirms Roy. "She was just a kid though. Robbing the cradle now, Al?"

"Of course not! She's fourteen," says Al.

"Really?!" asks Roy, surprised.

"She's grown up quite a bit since then," says Ed.

"So how is the long distance thing working?" asks Roy.

"I miss her," admits Al, "but we shouldn't be apart much longer. She plans to become a citizen of Amestris."

"Well I'll be sure to look out for her paperwork," assures Roy.

"And by that he means that he'll make Hawk- I mean Riza do it," says Ed.

"No, I'll have Havoc do it. Riza is still on leave," says Roy.

"Why?" asks Ed, surprised. Riza had never missed a single day of work as far as Ed could tell. She was always the one giving Mustang a hard time for slacking off or missing work.

"Don't you know anything about childbirth?" retorts Roy. "It takes at least six weeks for the mother to heal after giving birth."

"Seriously?" asks Ed.

"In that time she's not supposed to be doing anything strenuous. She had to get the okay from the Doctor before I could bring her on the trip," explains Roy in a tone that suggested that Ed should know all of this.

"Oh. Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem," says Ed.

"Except that she won't be able to work," say Al.

"What's wrong with that?" asks Ed. "I have a job."

"Yeah, but Winry lives for her job. I don't think she's going to be able to give up Auto mail for six weeks."

"You have a point," says Ed. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise when the time comes." Ed was hopeful that there would be a way to make Winry happy, but at that moment he couldn't think of anything. He would have to talk to Dr. Cooper about it.

At that moment Riza and Winry return with Winry holding Mae and feeding her. "How long will you two be staying in Rush Valley?" asks Winry, as she takes her original seat next to Al.

"We were planning on leaving in the morning," says Roy. "I set up a room for us at one of the inns."

"You didn't have to do that. You could have stayed here," says Winry.

"You still could," adds Al. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you, but no. We'll stay at the inn," says Roy.

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" asks Winry.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Winry," says Riza.

"Yes, thank you, Winry," says Roy.

That night as Ed and Winry lay in their bed, Winry decides to ask Ed a question.

"Ed, what do you think we should name our baby?" asks Winry.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay, but if anyone read my profile you'll know my computer crashed a few weeks ago, and I hadn't wanted to update just in case I got started and my computer got fixed and then I'd have had to start all over. My laptop is now fixed, but I typed this chapter on the loaner computer because I finally had some inspiration! Sorry if it sucks, I guess it's just a filler chapter, but now I have somewhere to go with the next couple of chapters! Shouldn't be much longer until the delivery! As always please review! Sayonara! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Character death...angst...and tears...**

**Chapter Twelve: Sunshine**

A name?! Ed hadn't even thought about naming the baby! He was so busy getting ready for the baby and worrying about his own parenting skills that he had over-looked the fact that his child would need a name! Sensing Ed's inner turmoil, Winry rolls over so that she can look at Ed, and caresses his cheek.

"Ed, it's okay if you haven't thought of a name. To be honest I hadn't given it much thought until now either," says Winry.

"We don't even know the gender," says Ed.

"That's okay. We can think of a name for a boy and a girl," says Winry.

"Can I make a request?" asks Ed.

"Of course," says Winry.

"If the baby is a boy can his middle name be Von Hoenheim?" asks Ed.

"Don't you want the first name to be Von?" asks Winry.

"Nah, I'd rather it be the middle name, my new found respect for Hoenheim only goes so far," scoffs Ed. Winry sighs and shakes her head, but doesn't argue it.

"Okay, well what sounds good with Von Hoenheim Elric?" she asks, thoughtfully.

"Don't you think Al should be present for this discussion?" asks Ed.

"You're right! AL!" shouts Winry, before Ed can stop her. "ALPHONSE!" she yells louder, when she doesn't immediately hear him. That seemed to get his attention though because it didn't take long to hear running coming down the hall. Al barges into the room looking panicked.

"What?!" he asks.

"Don't worry, Al we just were having a talk and wanted you to join us," says Winry, patting the bed. Ed sighs and sits up, helping Winry into a sitting position. This wasn't what he'd had in mind. Al seemed unsure, but came and sat on the bed nonetheless.

"What's up?" asks Al.

"We were talking about names for the baby," says Winry, looking down at her swollen stomach and rubbing it. "If it's a boy Ed wants his middle name to be Von Hoenheim." Al seemed to give it some thought before responding.

"What about Adrian?"

"Adrian Von Hoenheim Elric…," says Winry, out loud, listening to the way it sounded. It sounded okay, but she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "Maybe…Ed, do you have a suggestion?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about Adrian, but at the same time I can't think of a name," admits Ed.

"What about Avery?" suggests Winry.

"Avery Von Hoenheim Elric…What about just, Avery Hoenheim Elric?" suggests Al.

"That could work," says Ed, thoughtfully. "What about Tristan?"

"Tristan sounds a lot like Trisha," points out Al. "Is that why you said it?" Ed nods.

"Tristan Von Hoenheim is cute too. I'll keep these three names in mind, and when the baby comes I'll pick," says Winry. "Maybe when we finally meet him or her the perfect name will come to us."

"So what if it is a girl?" asks Al.

"I was thinking Sarah," says Winry.

"Sarah would be perfect," says Ed, pulling Winry close and kissing her temple.

"What about her middle name?" asks Al.

"Any suggestions?" asks Winry.

"Rose?" asks Al

"Sarah Rose Elric is pretty," says Winry.

"Elizabeth?" suggests Ed.

"Sarah Elizabeth is pretty as well," says Winry, thoughtfully. "What about Sarah Grace?"

"That's pretty too," says Ed.

"I guess we can decide when the baby is born," says Al, just before yawning. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Winry giggles and nods.

"Thank you for your help. I'm sorry I woke you," says Winry.

"It's okay, next time just pick a better time for discussions," says Al, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. After Al leaves Ed and Winry lay back down and Winry kisses Ed softly. Ed kisses her back, moaning softly as the kiss deepens.

"I can't wait for the baby," says Ed, before moving his kisses to Winry's neck.

"Me neither," says Winry, as she wraps her arms around Ed's neck.

The next afternoon Ed comes back from grocery shopping and hears Winry's voice coming from the nursery. After setting his bags on the kitchen counter, Ed walks back to the nursery to find Winry singing as she puts things away. They had gotten a large package from Alex Armstrong, which had turned out to be clothes, crib bedding, and a beautiful mobile with silver doves on it. Winry was currently folding the clothes.

_You are my Sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away._

Winry sang the familiar song as she folded. Ed could remember his own mom singing the same song to him and Al when they were little. Al especially liked the song and always asked if she really thought that he was like the sunshine. Their mother would always smile and say, "Of course you are, Al! My little sunshine."

Al was like sunshine. He was bright and beautiful, inside and out. Even as a suit of armor he shined. Ed always wondered how he had managed to get such a wonderful little brother. Watching Winry work, Ed also wondered how she picked him over Al. Ed clears his throat and Winry turns around to look at Ed with a smile on her face that could light up Risembool on the darkest night.

"Welcome home!" she says, cheerfully, as she walks over to him and hugs him.

"Thanks, Win," says Ed, hugging her back before kissing her forehead. "I see you unpacked Armstrong's gift."

"He sent a lot. We'll have to be sure to send him a thank you card," says Winry.

"It was definitely generous of him," agrees Ed. "Then again this is Armstrong we're talking about."

"That's true," says Winry, thoughtfully. She smiles and gives Ed a peck on the lips before pulling away from him and walking towards the doorway. "Sandwiches for lunch?"

"Sounds good," says Ed, before following Winry to the kitchen. When they get there they find Al putting the food away.

"You didn't have to do that, Al. I was going to get it," says Ed, apologetically.

"It's okay, Brother. I wasn't doing anything anyway," says Al, cheerfully. "I came in here to get something to eat and saw the bags sitting here."

"I was getting ready to make sandwiches," says Winry, just before wincing.

"Winry? What's wrong?" asks Ed, noticing her wince. Winry rubs a spot near her ribs.

"It's nothing. The baby just kicked my ribs," says Winry. "The baby is strong."

"Well that's good," says Ed, placing his hands over the hand Winry held over her ribs. "That the baby is strong, I mean."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about with its help," says Winry, wincing as the baby kicks once more.

"How about you sit down, Winry," suggests Al. "I can make sandwiches."

"Thank you, Al," says Winry. "You're so sweet." She takes a seat at the table and begins humming _You are my Sunshine_ once more.

"What song is that?" asks Al. "It sounds familiar."

"It's the song mom used to sing to us," says Ed. "You especially, because you liked it so much."

"Really?" asks Al, excitedly. "I don't remember," he admits,. Sadly.

"You were still a toddler," explains Ed, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice. "It's not really surprising that you don't remember."

"I wish I could remember more about her," says Al.

"Me too, Al," admits Ed. Winry gets up and hugs Ed, motioning for Al to come over. When he gets there Winry pulls him into the hug as well.

"I'm sure that Trisha is looking down on the two of you and thinking about how proud she is of her two boys. She loved you both very much, after all," says Winry. "And just think, we are about to have a new addition to the family and between the three of us I know we can give this baby the life we were cheated."

"You're right, Winry." says Ed.

"This baby will have more love than it'll know what to do with," says Al.

"Of course it will," says Winry, fondly.

"And it'll have a little brother or sister and a best friend," says Ed, grinning as he thinks back to all of the fun times he, Al, and Winry had had as children.

"How many children do you want?" asks Winry.

"As many as we can," says Ed, happily. "I want a big family, so that way, no matter what happens to us, our children will always have family."

"Nothing is going to happen to us," says Winry, firmly. "You need to get that thought out of your head right now."

"Winry is right, brother. We're all going to live until we're old and gray, and die of natural causes," says Al, enthusiastically.

"You two might," says Ed, not meeting their eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Winry.

Ed lifts his shirt to reveal the scar from the time he had fallen through the mine shaft in Baschool. "In order to stop the bleeding long enough to get to a doctor, I used some of my life force to seal the wound, knowing that the price would be a few years off of my life, but I don't know how many."

"Why would you do that?" asks Winry, surprised that Ed had made such a sacrifice. She had known about the incident, it wasn't like he could hide the scar from her forever, but Ed had left out the little detail of what it cost him.

"I had no other options, Win. It was either that or I bleed to death, and I couldn't exactly let myself die like that!" argues Ed. "I couldn't make you cry over something so stupid." Just then Ed feels a sting on his cheek and is shocked to realize that he had been slapped by Winry, who was glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"How could you say that?!" shouts Winry, angrily, as the tears over flow. Ed, shocked by the outburst and tears, reaches out to Winry. Winry slaps his hand away. "Your death would _not_ be a stupid reason for me to cry! You dieing at all is _not_ stupid!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant. I meant that the way I would have died would have been stupid," says Ed. Winry slaps him again.

"That's not any better! There is no right or wrong way to die, Edward Elric!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" says Ed, but Winry could tell that he was being insincere.

"No, you're not," she grumbles before walking out of the kitchen. Ed looks at Al, who was watching Winry leave.

"I don't think that I'm wrong," says Ed.

"Well, I think that you are wrong. Winry's right. There are no right or wrong ways to die," says Al, before leaving the room. Ed sighs. So now everyone was against him. He groans. That wasn't really what he had meant either. At that time he had figured that if he died it would have been at the hands of a homunculus. Falling through a mine shaft and having a beam go through his gut seemed pretty stupid in comparison. Winry and Al had a point too though.

"Maybe I have some pride left after all," murmurs Ed, before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Al was on the telephone. His expression was that of shock, his eyes wide as he took in the words of the person on the other line.

"Thank you, Dr. Stuart," says Al, before hanging up, his expression turning grim as tears well up in his eyes.

"Al?" asks Ed, warily.

"That was Dr. Stuart from Risembool," says Al, as the tears over flow. "Granny apparently passed away in her sleep last night."

"What?!" gasps Ed, as the words Al says sink in. Suddenly his chest felt heavy, his stomach was in knots, and there was a huge lump in his throat. "Why didn't he call to tell us that she was dieing?!" he snaps.

"He said that it was just so sudden and unexpected," says Al. Ed takes his words in and nods in understanding.

"I'll...I'll go let Winry know," he chokes out, before walking down the hall towards their bedroom. He could hear Winry inside sobbing, and he has to stop and take a moment to gather his thoughts and courage before he quietly enters the room. Winry was lying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow.

"Winry?" says Ed, hesitantly.

"What is it, Ed?" she asks, coldly. Ed takes a deep breath before going to the bed and sitting next to Winry. "Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The hitch in his voice at the end of his sentence seems to get Winry's attention, because she looks up at him.

"What is it, Ed?" asks Winry. Ed wasn't sure that he could go through with it. She was already stressed because of him, and to throw this news on top of it would only make things worse. Of course he couldn't wait until the baby was born either.

"Al just got a phone call from Risembool," starts Ed, fighting his urge to look away from Winry. "And well...you see... –,"

"Just spit it out!" snaps Winry.

"It's Granny," says Ed, sadly. "She passed away in her sleep last night."

"What?! No!" cries Winry, before throwing herself into Ed's arms and sobbing into his chest. It was almost more than he could take, and as it was a single tear managed to escape him, but he managed to push his own emotions back and hold Winry as she cried. He could cry later, when he was alone. He didn't want Winry to worry about him. Just then Al walks in, stopping in the doorway. Tears were streaking down his face and he seemed lost.

"Brother, my chest feels funny," he says.

"Come here, Al," says Ed, patting the bed. Al walks into the room and sits next to Ed, who pulls him closer and coaxes him to lay his head on his shoulder. "It's because you're crying." Crying had been one thing that Al hadn't done yet, and Ed had hoped he never would, but now he realized that that was a foolish hope. Al buries his head into Ed's shoulder as he cries more, and suddenly the tears that Ed was fighting back began to flow down his cheeks as well.

Pinako Rockbell had died in her sleep. Ed was glad that it was peaceful for her. She'd been in pain for so long, and while he, Al, and Winry were determined to keep her until the end, she had been determined to go back to Risembool. She wanted to be in her own home, surrounded by her things. She said that she had people who would help her, and Winry had made it a habit to visit her regularly, as a matter of fact Winry had been scheduled to visit her again the next morning. And now it sounded like Ed and Al would be joining her to make funeral preparations.

By the time everyone had calmed down, enough to stop crying, the sun was setting. Winry had fallen asleep in Ed's arms, and Al had dozed off on his shoulder. With a sigh Ed moves Winry so that she's laying in the bed and then wakes up Al.

"I'm sorry, brother," says Al, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"It's okay, Al. Why don't we go make some dinner," suggests Ed, as they both stand up and stretch. Ed pulls the covers over Winry and the brothers walk out to the kitchen.

"I had forgotten what it was like to cry," says Al, holding his aching head.

"Take some pain killers for the headache," says Ed, as he goes to the fridge. There was still some stew left over from the other night that should be good. He and Al could handle heating that back up.

"What are we going to do now, brother?" asks Al, and suddenly Ed wasn't seeing the fridge anymore. He was seeing a grave with _Trisha Elric_ carved into the smooth stone, and a much younger Alphonse complaining about being cold and hungry and asking that very same question, but this time Ed's answer would be much different.

"We're going to keep moving forward, Al."

End Chapter

**A/N: **Sobs** I'm sorry that I did that, but I felt like it had to be done...Just don't ask why I felt that way...So...a lot happened in this chapter...and with it I have come up with six baby names...so I was thinking that maybe you guys could review with the name that you like? If you would...If not, I guess I'll have to pick...So yeah...Anyway...I guess next chapter is the funeral...or maybe I'll just kinda gloss over it and go into the birth...decisions decisions...Well I guess that's all I have to say about this chapter...I actually wrote part of this in the back seat of my grandparents' car...it was a bumpy ride so I blame mistakes on that...Anyway, as always comments, suggestions, questions...anything? Please review! Oh! And this week I'm changing my pen name to Hikari102490 so just a heads up on that! Sayonara! =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Do not be confused! I have changed my pen name! This is still vampiressbella2009! =]**

**Chapter Thirteen- Birthday!**

The funeral for Pinako had been a simple one. There had been the visitation, followed by the funeral service and burial the next day. Pinako had been laid to rest next to her son and daughter-in-law. After the burial there had been a big dinner at the inn at which point many friends and neighbors made it a point to, once again, tell Winry congratulations on her pregnancy, how sorry they were for her loss, and if there was _anything at all_ that they could do for her, Ed, and Al, to let them know.

By the end of the night Ed could recite the conversation in his sleep, and at one point he thought that he really had. Winry had taken the whole thing in stride, and Ed couldn't have been more proud of her for it. Al had spent the entire time mingling with everybody who had showed up.

After the last person had left, the trio went back to the Rockbell home where they were greeted by Den. "Hey there, Den," says Winry, reaching out to pet the old dog on his head. He was nearly fifteen years old now and Winry wondered how much longer he had left. His muzzle had long since turned gray and he no longer had the energy he once had. Den wags his tail a few times as he presses his head into her hand.

"Tomorrow you get to go to Rush Valley with us, boy," says Ed, reaching out to pet Den as well. Den looks at the three of them for a long moment before turning and walking back down the hall.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Two months later Winry was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach and willing her body to go into labor. She was a week late and it was getting to the point to where she could just cry. She was ready for the baby to be born _now_. She didn't want to be pregnant anymore. With a heavy sigh she picks up the phone and calls the doctor's office.

"Dr. Cooper's office, Dr. Cooper speaking."

"This is Winry Elric again."

"Still no baby?" asks Dr. Cooper.

"No. I was wondering if there were any ways to make this go faster," says Winry.

"I already told you that, Winry. Did you try any of them?" asks Dr. Cooper.

"I've tried everything," whines Winry, just as Den walks in and sits at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but I honestly don't have anymore suggestions. I'm sure it'll happen any day now."

"I hope so," sighs Winry. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper." That said, Winry hangs up the phone and pets Den's head. Just then Al walks in trying to look sneaky.

"Hey Al," says Winry, cheerfully causing Al to jump.

"Oh! Winry, you're here," he says nonchalantly.

"What's up?" asks Winry.

"Oh you know...just got back from the market," says Al holding up a paper bag, but Winry couldn't help but notice that he kept one hand hidden behind his back.

"What else did you get?" asks Winry, suspiciously. Just then she hears whimpering and Den's ears perk up before he walks over to Al and starts sniffing him.

"Good Den," says Al, warily, pulling his hand out from behind his back to reveal a puppy.

"Al...?" says Winry, looking at the small white ball of fur in Al's hands.

"Please don't make me get rid of her," begs Al, as he walks over and shows the puppy to Winry.

"Where did you get her?" asks Winry, taking the puppy and petting her head. The puppy barks as she jumps on Winry's stomach to lick her face.

"She was all alone in a box in an alley," explains Al. Winry sighs.

"Talk to Ed about it," says Winry, before wincing.

"Winry? What's wrong?" asks Al.

"I just had a little contraction, but it's probably just another Braxton Hicks," says Winry.

"I'll go get Ed's watch anyway," says Al, leaving to get Ed's silver pocket watch that he left in a special box in his room. Al liked using it because it counted seconds.

When he grabs it he takes a moment to check the time before going out to the living room where Winry was watching Den and the new puppy sniff each other. "Any more contractions?" asks Al.

"No," says Winry.

"Let me know when you do," says Al. Just then Winry winces again and Al checks the watch. Three minutes, thirty-five seconds. Al grabs a notebook and paper and writes it down. The next one didn't happen for a couple of hours, but Al had a feeling that the baby would be born in the next 24 hours.

When Ed got home from work he was followed by Mei and Billy. Mei had moved to Rush Valley a month ago and started attending the school so every day she walked home with Ed, and sometimes – most of the time – Billy would also walk home with Ed. Winry had just finished cooking supper and was sitting at the table wincing as a big contraction racked her body.

"Winry, what's wrong?" asks Ed, running over to her.

"She's been having contractions all day. This is number four, but they aren't consistent enough to be labeled as her being in labor," explains Al. Ed takes one of Winry's hands in his and rubs it soothingly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" asks Ed.

"It's bearable, but just barely," says Winry, gritting her teeth through the pain, until it finally eases up. She sighs in relief before smiling at Ed and then turning her attention to everyone else in the room. "Who's hungry? Billy, I made plenty, as always, you're welcome to eat here."

"Thank you, Miss Winry," says Billy. During dinner Winry has another contraction and Al notes that they were getting closer together, but were still irregular. After dinner Ed and Al do the dishes while Mei and Billy do their homework.

"Mr. Elric, I can't remember what the phases of mitosis are," says Billy.

"It's in your book, Billy," says Ed, as he rinses a plate. "The other students don't get to use me after they get home, so technically neither should you."

"Aww...but what about Mei?" asks Billy.

"She doesn't use me either."

"Alphonse, what's the second phase of mitosis?" asks Mei.

"Prometaphase," says Al, in a distracted tone. Ed smacks the back of Al's head. "Ow!"

"Don't be giving my students answers!" gripes Ed.

"Why can't he?!" demands Mei.

"Because he knows as much as I do – if not more than me – and asking him is the same as asking me," says Ed.

"EDWARD!" screeches Winry from what sounded like the back of the house. Ed doesn't hesitate to drop the plate he's holding – vaguely acknowledging the sound of ceramic shattering – and runs towards the sound of her voice. When he finds her she's standing in the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?!" demands Ed. Winry motions towards the floor where a small pool of water was laying around her bare feet.

"My water broke," she says shakily. Ed looks down at the puddle and then at Winry's face and then it dawns on him.

"ALPHONSE!" yells Ed, before helping Winry to their bedroom. Al rushes into the room looking around wildly until he sees them. "Call Dr. Cooper, tell her that Winry's water has broken, then get Mei and Billy in here."

"On it," says Al, before rushing out of the room. Ed helps Winry into one of his T-shirts before making sure that she is comfortable. Mei and Billy walk into the room while he's fluffing her pillows.

"Mei, I need you to get some hot water. Billy, get some towels, and then when the two of you are done with that I want one of you to make some tea for Winry and one of you to get some ice chips," says Ed, as he tries to remain calm, but on the inside he was screaming and his mind was racing as he struggles to remember that day eight years ago when they helped deliver a baby.

"Ed, will you stay here with me?" asks Winry, taking his hand in hers.

"Of course. Whatever you need," says Ed, covering her hand with his own. It didn't take long for Al to return.

"Dr. Cooper said that she's on her way," says Al.

"Okay, thank you, Al," says Ed.

"Al, could I have a glass of water?" asks Winry.

"Sure," says Al, before leaving the room.

"Ed, come sit up here with me," says Winry, patting the spot next to herself. Ed kicks his shoes off and crawls over to the spot and sits down before pulling Winry into his arms just as a contraction hits and Winry groans as the pain engulfs her lower back and stomach. Ed holds her tight as she groans in pain. "It's starting to hurt more," says Winry.

"Don't worry, Winry. Everything is going to be alright," says Ed.

"I know," says Winry, laying her head on Ed's chest as she tried to breathe through the contractions.

About three hours later Winry was pacing the room, holding her back and moaning in pain. She was dilated to 6cm, but still had a ways to go. Dr. Cooper had suggested that she get up and walk around. Ed, had been holding her hand the whole time, trying to help her through it all. Al was sitting in a nearby chair while Mei and Billy were out in the hallway. Just then there's some commotion from the hallway before a white puppy comes running into the room and straight over to Al. Mei comes running in behind her, trying to catch the puppy, but stops when she sees that Al already has her.

"Where did that come from?" asks Ed, raising an eyebrow at the white ball of fur currently licking Al's face.

"I found her," says Al.

"The puppy can't stay in here," says Dr. Cooper sternly. Al hands the puppy to Mei.

"Just lock her back up in my room," says Al.

"We'll discuss the puppy when this is over," says Ed, looking at Al, his expression serious. Once Mei leaves Dr. Cooper asks Winry to get back on the bed so that she can check her again. Winry obeys and Dr. Cooper smiles.

"Nine centimeters," she says, happily. Winry is hit by another contraction just then, this one more painful than the others, and she cries out in surprise and pain. Her contractions had been coming every 10 minutes, but this last one had happened after only five.

About an hour later found Winry grunting and groaning in pain as she tried to push the baby out. Ed was sitting by her side holding her hand tightly, and Al had left the room, unable to stand seeing his best friend in so much pain. "You're doing great, Winry, just keep pushing," encourages Ed, as he lightly kisses her temple and brushes her hair out of her face.

"You're almost there, Winry," says Dr. Cooper.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," sobs Winry, panting heavily.

"You're doing so good, Winry. I know you can do this," says Ed, kissing her temple again. "I am so proud of you."

"How do you know? You can't possibly know the pain I'm going through," argues Winry, as another contraction hits and she groans as she pushes.

"I may not know the pain of child birth, but if it's as painful as auto mail surgery then I think I can sympathize," chortles Ed. That had been truly the most painful thing he had ever gone through.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I forgot about that," says Winry.

"Okay, I see...a butt," says Dr. Cooper.

"Wait, a butt?" asks Ed, confused.

"Yes, the baby is breech," says Dr. Cooper.

"So now what?" asks Ed, a hint of panic in his voice.

"We have no option, but to proceed with the birth. The baby seems to be in an okay position so we'll just keep going," says Dr. Cooper. Ed and Winry nod and Winry pushes again. Dr. Cooper works to keep the baby in a position that allows it to pass through without much problem, and after only a couple more pushes the room is filled with the cries of a baby.

Winry immediately relaxes at the sound of her baby's cries and Ed can't help but grin at Winry, who was crying happy tears. "It's a boy," says Dr. Cooper, proudly, as she cuts the cord before lifting him up to show to Ed and Winry. Even covered in blood he was perfect.

"He's beautiful," says Ed, his voice breaking as he tries to hold his emotions in check.

"He's perfect," says Winry. Dr. Cooper grins at the two happy parents before taking him over to the tub of water and getting him cleaned up. After getting him cleaned and diapered, she wraps the baby in a blanket and takes him over to Ed and Winry. She hands the baby to Winry who had stopped crying but was still getting teared up as she looked into the golden eyes of their son.

"He looks just like you, Ed," says Winry. The baby seemed to be trying to look at everything. When his eyes met Ed's he seemed to take pause.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy," says Ed,

"Want to hold him?" asks Winry. Ed seemed to hesitate, but Winry wasn't giving him a choice as she pushed the baby into his arms. Once the baby is situated Ed couldn't stop the tear that escaped.

"Hey," says Ed, softly. There was so much he wanted to tell this baby. So many promises that he wanted to make him. Promises to protect him. Promises to never leave him. Promises for a bright and happy future. But all of it went out the window as he stared into the dark gold eyes of his son.

"Do the two of you have a name?" asks Dr. Cooper.

"Tristan," says Ed. It seemed perfect. Winry nods in agreement.

"Tristan Von Hoenheim Elric," says Winry.

End Chapter

**A/N: Yay! The baby is born! Happy Birthday Tristan! XD **

**I guess the next chapter will be Al and everyone meeting the new baby...and maybe other visitors...I haven't thought too much about what happens after the baby is born...*sweat drop* So...as usual...comments, questions, suggestions, concerns? No flames! Please review! Sayonara! =]**

**P.S. I accidentally watched a woman give birth on TV before I wrote this fanfic...it was literally an accident...my mom was watching Keeping up with the Kardashians (ugh) and this woman gave birth in a pool...so I wrote this slightly scarred, but on the plus side I guess I got a recap of how giving birth works...(unfortunately) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Family**

_ "Do the two of you have a name?" asks Dr. Cooper. _

_ "Tristan," says Ed. It seemed perfect. Winry nods in agreement._

_ "Tristan Von Hoenheim Elric," says Winry. _Just then Al peeks his head in the doorway and looks around the room.

"Is it over?" asks Al, his gaze going to the baby in Ed's arms.

"Yeah. Come on in and meet your nephew," says Winry.

"It's a boy?" asks Al, excitedly. Just then Mei and Billy poke their heads in around Al.

"Really?!" squeals Mei.

"What's his name?!" asks Billy.

"If you three would get in here we would tell you," chortles Winry. The three teens walk into the room and stand around Ed who was still holding Tristan.

"Hands must be washed if you want to hold him," says Dr. Cooper from her place at the desk. All three teens walk back out of the room and Ed couldn't help but laugh as he takes a seat next to Winry. When the three returned Ed and Winry were cooing over Tristan who was watching them closely, his expression quizzical.

"So what's his name?" asks Al, as he walks over and stands by Ed.

"Tristan," says Ed. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes," says Al, accepting Tristan with ease. Al couldn't help by notice that Tristan looked just like Ed. _He's going to give Ed a run for his money_, he thinks as he looks into his dark gold eyes. "Do you think his eyes will get lighter as he ages?"

"Probably," says Winry.

"That would have been a good question for Hoenheim," says Ed.

"What do you think mom and Dad would say?" asks Al. The mood in the room suddenly darkens at the mention of Trisha and Hoenheim.

"I think they'd be proud and thrilled to have a grandson. I'll bet they're watching us right now, and they're smiling. And my parents, and granny are probably right there with them," says Winry, a tear escaping as she thinks of the parents they had lost.

"Tristan would be spoiled rotten," says Ed, chuckling at the thought. Al nods his head in agreement.

"Are you going to be at school tomorrow?" asks Billy. He glances at the clock in the room and notices that it was getting late, nearly ten o'clock. He would have to get home soon.

"I doubt it, Billy. I want to be here to help with the baby," says Ed. "I'm going to call in the morning."

"Oh, okay," says Billy. "I need to get home."

"Don't you want to hold Tristan?" asks Winry.

"Maybe next time," says Billy, slowly inching his way towards the door. He kept glancing at the clock.

"I'll walk you," says Ed. Rush Valley wasn't the safest place at night, and Ed didn't like Billy walking home alone.

"That's okay. You don't have to," says Billy.

"It's no trouble. Come on. The sooner we leave the sooner I can get back," says Ed. He kisses Winry's forehead before walking with Billy outside. Billy seemed to be in an extra big hurry as he practically ran towards his house. Ed had to jog to keep up with him.

"Where's the fire?" asks Ed, grabbing Billy's wrist to stop him. "If you're parents are worried I'll just explain to them what was going on."

"NO!" shouts Billy, looking honestly frightened.

"What's wrong?" asks Ed, confused. He didn't see what could go wrong with him speaking to Billy's parents.

"They don't need you to speak to them," says Billy, looking at the ground. "I'll just go home and tell them what happened."

"Are you worried about getting in trouble? I just want to tell them it's my fault," says Ed.

"It's not your fault," says Billy. "I should have left after dinner. I'm three hours late getting home."

"Come on, Billy, we're going to go talk to your parents," says Ed, dragging Billy to his house. When they get there Ed rings the doorbell. It doesn't take long for a woman to answer the door.

"You must be Mrs. Baker," says Ed. "My name is Edward Elric, I'm Billy's science teacher."

"I've heard of you. Billy talks about you a lot. I'm told he spends a lot of time at your house," says the woman.

"Who is at the door?!" shouts a demanding male voice from somewhere in the house. Mrs. Baker opens her mouth to speak, but the voice interrupts her. "Is it that little bastard?!"

Mrs. Baker looks at Billy and Ed apologetically. "I just brought Billy home, and I wanted to apologize for keeping him out so late," says Ed, trying to keep his anger in check. Suddenly a large man comes to the door and glares at Ed and Billy.

"Who the hell are you?" he demands.

"My name is Edward Elric. I'm Billy's science teacher," says Ed, not breaking his gaze from the man's glare. He'd faced worse than an angry, abusive drunk! Even if he was the size of Sig Curtis...

"What'd that little shit do now? Steal chemicals? Break a beaker? Steal your wallet?"

"Of course not. Nothing of the sort," says Ed, barely containing his anger.

"You can't trust him. He's a thief," sneers the man.

"Marc, please," says Mrs. Baker, weakly. "He was just bringing our son home."

"_Your_ son, Martha. He's not mine. Little bastard's own dad didn't even want him. Probably knew he wou–" Marc's sentence gets cut off when Ed punches him the jaw.

"That's enough! Billy is a great boy! I haven't had an ounce of trouble from him! And now I see where he gets all of those bruises! They aren't from bullies! They're from you!" shouts Ed, angrily. "Well if you think that you can continue abusing him like that you had better think again! I'm taking Billy home with me and I'm going to set all of this right. Billy, go get your things."

"Mr. Elric, don't do this," says Billy weakly.

"Do what? Save you?" asks Ed. "You can't stay here, Billy."

"I'll be fine," mumbles Billy. At that point Marc manages to shake off the shock of being punched and throws one of his own. Ed jumps, dodging the blow before kicking Marc in the chest, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"You want to keep trying to fight me? I'll have you know that compared to my other opponents, you're nothing," sneers Ed.

"That's mighty big talk for such a pipsqueak," growls Marc.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!" screeches Ed, before kicking Marc in the face with his left leg. "BILLY GO GET YOUR STUFF!" Billy, now afraid of this new Ed, runs into the house.

"If you take him home I'll report you for kidnapping!" threatens Marc.

"Go ahead! I'll tell them what's really going on!" Ed punches Marc again, wishing he had his auto mail arm at a time like this.

"What do you think you're going to do with that little bastard anyway? Let him stay the night and send him back home tomorrow?" sneers Marc.

"When I get done you'll never see Billy ever again!" growls Ed. "I'll see to that." Then he turns his attention to Martha, who had been watching the whole thing. Her face was pale and her expression was frightened. "Does he abuse you too?"

"I'd never hurt my wife!" snaps Marc. Martha looks at Marc for a long time before turning her gaze back to Ed and shaking her head.

"He's never laid a finger on me," says Martha. Just then Marc turns and goes into the house, yelling at Billy to hurry up. "Thank you, Mr. Elric. Please take good care of my son." Ed didn't know what to say to her. Most of him was angry at her for letting her son get abused at the hands of Marc, but a small part of him could sympathize with her. She seemed so frail, no way could she hold up against an attack from Marc, and perhaps he had threatened her.

"I'll see to it that this gets fixed. I'll look after Billy in my home at least until he graduates if I must," says Ed.

"Do whatever you think is best for him," says Martha. Just then Billy comes running out carrying a large duffel bag.

"This is everything," says Billy.

"Alright, come on," says Ed. Billy hugs Martha, who hugs him back and begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry Billy. I wish I could have helped you," says Martha.

"It's okay, Mom. I don't blame you for any of this," says Billy. These words only seem to upset Martha more as she begins sobbing. When Marc comes back he was holding a bottle of beer in his hand.

"You're still here?! Get lost!" shouts Marc, angrily.

"We were just going," says Ed, taking Billy's hand and leading him away. Once they were far enough away from the house Ed begins talking. "So are all of those bruises you come to school with from him or are there really bullies?"

"Mostly Marc, but there are some bullies," mumbles Billy. He was looking down at the ground as he walked.

"So what happened to your arm? For real?" asks Ed, glancing back at Billy.

"I got hit by a train," says Billy.

"Hit by a train?! How?!" asks Ed.

"I don't remember to be honest. I only know I was hit by the train because that's what my mom told me," says Billy. "The whole day is a blur. I remember waking up, having breakfast, and then I remember waking up in a hospital bed."

"Do you think someone pushed you?" asks Ed.

"Of course not! I was always clumsy as a child, and Marc wasn't even around yet," says Billy, knowing that that was what Ed was getting at. "It was just an accident."

When they finally reach Ed's house they walk in and find Al and Mei tangled up together on the couch, kissing."HEY! No one wants to see that!" shouts Ed, scaring Mei and Al to the point where Al falls off of the couch in his haste to get off of Mei. Mei quickly sits up, hurriedly readjusting her clothes and hair. Ed was laughing as he watched the flustered couple.

"Wow, you should see the looks one your faces!" chortles Ed.

"Brother, that was mean!" Just then Winry walks out to the living room carrying a crying Tristan.

"What is going on out here?! Tristan just fell asleep!" snaps Winry, as she begins rocking him.

"Winry, you should be in bed!" says Ed, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, Ed. I just want to know what all the commotion is," says Winry. And then she notices Billy standing in the doorway with a bag at his side and looking like he wanted to cry. "Why is Billy here?"

"He's staying the night," says Ed.

"Looks like he's staying longer than one night," says Winry.

"I'll explain later, but you're right. He'll be staying for a while," says Ed.

"Billy, are you okay, Sweetie?" asks Winry, walking over to him. Tristan had calmed back down and fallen asleep once more.

"I'm okay, Miss Winry," says Billy.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay," says Winry. "Did something happen at home?" Billy shakes his head and looks down at his feet. His bangs fall in front of his face, blocking Winry's view of his expression, but she sees a tear roll down his cheek and drip onto the floor, followed by another and another, and then his shoulder begin to shake. "Ed, come get Tristan," says Winry, quietly. Ed immediately obeys and Winry pulls Billy into her arms.

"Mei and I are going to leave you guys alone," says Al, as they begin walking towards the hallway.

"No sex!" calls Ed, quietly enough to not wake up Tristan again, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Shut-up!" yells Al. Ed chuckles as he turns his attention back to Winry and Billy.

"I brought Billy here because his step-father was abusing him," says Ed. "I'm going to make some phone calls tomorrow to see what I can do to make sure that bastard will never be able to see Billy ever again," explains Ed.

"Billy? Is that true?" asks Winry. Billy nods. "Well you're welcome here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Miss Winry," mumbles Billy.

"It's getting late. You can sleep on the couch," says Winry.

"Okay," says Billy.

"There's already a pillow and blanket on the couch," says Ed. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you," says Billy.

"Good night, Billy," says Winry.

"Night, Billy," says Ed.

"Night."

End Chapter

**A/N: Well that took an unexpected turn...damn you fingers with a mind of you own...Okay so next chapter will be about Billy again...and then I'll probably be bringing in some more characters from the series...which ones will remain a surprise! So please review! Also, sorry I'm so late, I was busy...work and life and a drawing I was commissioned to do for a friend...which is still not done T-T...so yeah...review! And I'll try to post the next chapter in the time I said it would be done...That said, check my profile for info regarding my stories...that's where it'll be posted. So if you ever want to know how long you'll have to wait, just go there...Sayonara! =] **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Conflicts**

If Ed kicked Winry one more time in his sleep she was kicking him out! He could go sleep on the living room floor. They had only been asleep for about two hours, and Ed had already kicked her three times. It was a sure sign that he was having a nightmare. The kicking combined with his whimpers and mumbled apologies made her 100% certain that he was in the middle of a nightmare.

Right after he had come home he seemed to have nightmares a lot. Winry knew that he had seen a lot of terrible things in the four years he had been involved. More than any young boy should have to see. As time went on the nightmares came less and less often until it had gotten to the point where he could go months without having them. Winry wondered what had triggered them this time.

_"Nina,"_ he whimpers in his sleep. Winry didn't know a lot about Nina. She had never had a chance to meet the girl, but she knew that Ed and Al had become attached to the young girl and her dog in their time of doing research at the Tucker home. She also knew that she had become an unfortunate victim of her twisted father's desperation and experimentation. And as if that hadn't been enough, she'd been murdered by Scar.

Ed and Al had never been able to forget her, and had vowed to protect children who couldn't protect themselves. Children like Billy, who was asleep on the couch. Maybe that was why Ed was having the nightmares again, specifically about Nina. He had just found out that Billy was being abused by his step-father, and had brought Billy home in an attempt at saving him. Something he had not been able to do for Nina.

Just then Ed kicks Winry in the calf with his auto mail. Hard. "Damn it, Ed!" shouts Winry, angrily, scaring Tristan, who was sleeping in the bassinet next to her, and causing him to cry, effectively waking up Ed.

"What's wrong with Tristan?" asks Ed, watching as Winry scoops him up and cradles him against her chest.

"I scared him when I yelled at you," gripes Winry as she rocks him. "It's okay, Tristan. Mommy didn't mean to scare you," she coos. Tristan settles down a little and starts sucking on his hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Do you need me to get him a bottle?" asks Ed.

"No, it's okay," says Winry, as she unbuttons her shirt part way for Tristan. Ed watches in amazement as Tristan eats. He had forgotten about a mother's ability to provide for her infant in such a way. "Quit staring, Ed."

"I'm sorry," says Ed, blushing and looking away. "So why was I being yelled at?"

"You keep kicking me in your sleep," complains Winry. "That last time was the fourth time you had done it!"

"I'm sorry," says Ed. "I was having a bad dream."

"I could tell," says Winry a bit more softly. "Do you want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I was dreaming about Nina again," says Ed, his expression haunted. "I dreamed that she was a chimera and I reached out to touch her and she ran away. So I went after her, and when I finally caught up to her she growled at me. And when I said her name she stopped growling, but she looked so scared. And then I reached out to comfort her, and when I touched her she exploded."

"That's a terrible dream," says Winry, unsure of what else to say. "What is it about her that you can't let go?"

"All of the signs were there, Winry. She was four years old! Had Al and I paid better attention we would have known something was up! Instead we were so engrossed in our own selfish wants that we didn't see it! We didn't see it, until it was too late!"

"Ed I'm sure it wasn't you or Al's fault. What happened to her was terrible, but you can't blame yourselves," says Winry.

"You weren't there, Winry. When Nina looked at me through the eyes of that chimera and realized just who I was...there aren't words that can describe how that felt," growls Ed.

"Okay, well what do you think brought on the nightmare in the first place?" asks Winry.

''I guess bringing Billy home," admits Ed.

"Don't you think maybe you're getting a second chance here? You found out that he was being abused and you took him away from there and brought him here where you knew that he'd be safe," says Winry.

"I only wish I could have done it for Nina," says Ed.

"That's in the past, Ed. Right now you're being given a second chance. Maybe this is a good opportunity to get closure," says Winry.

"I guess," says Ed. He glances down at Tristan who had fallen asleep, but seemed to still be suckling away. Looking at his newborn son he couldn't imagine hurting him and wondered how any parent could do such a thing.

"Go back to sleep, Ed," sighs Winry. "You have some phone calls to make in the morning."

"Okay. Night Winry," says Ed before kissing her temple. Then he bends over and kisses Tristan's head.

"Good night, little man." Tristan's only response is to turn his head away from Winry's chest and sigh contentedly as he sleeps. Ed couldn't stop his grin as he stared at his son. After buttoning her shirt, Winry tucks Tristan back into his bassinet before laying down in Ed's arms where they both drift back off to sleep.

After being woken up a couple more times in the night by Tristan, Ed decided it was about time he started on his phone calls. Starting with the school.

After the arrangements were made for Ed and Billy to have the week off, he made breakfast for Winry and took it to her. She was sitting on the bed changing Tristan's diaper when he walked in, and Tristan was less than thrilled.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Ed.

"He's just a bit upset to be getting his diaper changed," says Winry, before turning her attention back to Tristan. "It's okay, Tristan," she coos. Once his diaper was changed, Winry puts a blue and white striped one piece on him and gently rocks him back and forth until he calms down.

"I brought you some eggs and toast," says Ed.

"Okay, thanks," says Winry, happily. Ed carries the tray to her and after he sets it in her lap she hands him Tristan. "Why don't you take him for a little bit?" she suggests.

"Sure," says Ed, as he carefully cradles Tristan against his chest. "Come on little man, I'll give you the grand tour of the living room." Winry giggles as she watches him slowly walk out of the bedroom and turn towards the living room.

When Ed gets to the living room, Billy was just waking up. He seemed disoriented at first, and then a look of fear passes over his face, and just as he's about to jump off of the couch Ed pushes him back down.

"Calm down, Billy. You're at my house, remember?"

"I have to get to school," says Billy, still slightly panicked.

"I've already taken care of it. You won't have school the rest of the week," says Ed.

"Is that really okay? Is the school going to be mad at me?" asks Billy.

"I explained the situation to the principal and he was understanding," says Ed, as he takes a seat next to Billy. Billy nods as Ed's words sink in. Tristan begins cooing catching Ed and Billy's attention.

"What's up, little man?" asks Ed, watching as Tristan watches him and coos.

"He looks a lot like you," says Tristan. Ed chuckles.

"My father's genes must run pretty deep," says Ed.

"What do you mean?" asks Billy.

"My old man's family came from Xerxes. My dad was the last of their people and now Al and I carry a little bit of it too," says Ed.

"Maybe that's why you two have the reputation of being such great alchemists," says Billy. "It's in your blood." Billy had learned about Xerxes in history class so he knew the stories about it being highly advanced in science, especially alchemy, and how it mysteriously fell in a single night. "What happened to Xerxes?"

"Didn't they teach it to you in history?" asks Ed.

"Yeah. They said it fell, but they didn't say how," says Billy.

"That's a mystery," says Ed airily. Of course he knew exactly what happened, but he couldn't tell Billy that. That information was classified. Mustang would ream his ass if he found out that Ed had told Billy something that the military would rather stay a mystery.

Just then Al and Mei walk out to the living room and stop when they see Ed, Billy, and Tristan. "Good morning," says Mei, cheerfully. Al walks over and looks down at Tristan who seems to notice Al, and appeared to be trying to concentrate on him.

"Hey there, Tristan," says Al, happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't know how he could with as many times as he woke up crying. He sure likes to eat," says Ed.

"He must have gotten your appetite," teases Al.

"Hey, shut-up! I don't eat that much!" shouts Ed, startling Tristan who begins to cry.

"Good job, brother, you scared him!" snaps Al, before taking him from Ed and carefully cradling him against his shoulder and patting his back. "It's okay, Tristan. Your dad is just a big mouth," he coos.

"I wasn't done holding him," gripes Ed, watching as Tristan settles down and begins to coo.

"That's better," coos Al before repositioning Tristan so that he was cradled in his arms. Tristan stares up at Al, his eyes alert.

"Of course. You always did have a way with small, helpless things. Even as that big suit of armor," says Ed, with a grin.

"Armor?" asks Billy, looking over at Al. It's then that Ed realizes his mistake.

"Er...yeah...armor," says Ed, slowly, trying to think of an excuse.

"It was part of my alchemy training, remember, brother?" asks Al.

"That's right. Your alchemy training," says Ed, happy to have an excuse.

"How come I've never seen you do alchemy, Mr. Elric? As a former state alchemist I would have thought that by now you would have performed alchemy, or at least spoken about it," says Billy.

_You're a perceptive one, aren't you? _He thinks.

"Well, you see, I decided to quit doing alchemy after I retired." says Ed. It wasn't a complete lie. He did decide to quit his alchemy when he sacrificed his gate to get Al back. Not that he really had a choice...

Just then the phone rings and Ed goes to answer it. "Hello?"

"Edward." In that single word Ed was terrified. It was Izumi Curtis, his former alchemy teacher who had become a second mother to him and Al when they were training under her. She was one of the scariest women he knew. Right up there with Olivier Armstrong.

"Ma'am!" says Ed, automatically standing at attention even though Izumi couldn't see him. Somehow she would know. She always knew.

"Don't be so formal, Edward. I was calling to check on Winry. Has she had the baby yet?" Izumi had been excited by the news, especially when Ed told her that he wanted her and Sig to be like grandparents to the baby since they themselves had never been able to have children and had always treated Ed and Al like family, when Izumi wasn't beating them up. Of course they probably deserved it.

"She gave birth last night, around 10:30," says Ed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" snaps Izumi, causing Ed to almost drop the phone in his haste to pull it away from his ear.

"I was going to call you, but something came up and by the time I had it settled it was late. I was going to call you today, I swear," says Ed, hastily.

"Whatever it was had better have been important," says Izumi.

"I assure you it was," says Ed.

"So tell me then. What did she have? What's its name?" asks Izumi, excitedly. Ed couldn't help but chuckle at Izumi's mood changes.

"She had a boy. His name is Tristan Von Hoenheim," says Ed.

"After your parents?" asks Izumi.

"Yes," says Ed.

"When can we meet him?" asks Izumi.

"You're welcome here whenever you'd like, of course. I've told you that before," says Ed.

"I'll inform Sig and we'll get on the next train," says Izumi. "Expect us tomorrow."

"That sounds good," says Ed.

"Good-bye, Edward. Tell Winry, 'congratulations'," says Izumi.

"Will do. Good-bye," says Ed, before hanging up. When he turns back towards the living room he finds Billy standing in the doorway looking a bit lost.

"Why don't you get a shower and then maybe Al will make you some breakfast. I have to make some phone calls," says Ed.

"Okay," says Billy, before walking away. Ed sighs, feeling bad for the boy.

After hunting down the phone book he calls Mustang at Central HQ. "Mustang."

"Hey, I have a problem," says Ed.

"And you called me? Of all of the departments you could call you picked mine?" asks Mustang, his tone irritated.

"Yeah, bastard. I called you because I didn't know who to call for this one," says Ed. Mustang sighs heavily.

"What is it?" asks Mustang.

"I have one of my students staying at my house because last night I discovered that his bastard of a step-father was abusing him!"

"That's it?" asks Mustang.

"What the hell do you mean, bastard?!"

"I mean you called me about a child abuse case? Call child services!"

"What are they going to do?" asks Ed.

"They'll do a proper investigation. Make sure that the kid really is being abused, and if he is they'll see to it that the parent in question is properly taken care of," explains Mustang impatiently.

"What about Billy?"

"Well, if only one of his parents is abusing him then there's a chance that he could go back home to the one who isn't. If not, then he'll become a ward of the state. Put into foster care until he either turns 18 or gets adopted."

"That's ridiculous!" shouts Ed, angrily.

"Then take him in, yourself!" snaps Mustang. "If you don't want him to go to a foster home, and I honestly can't say that I blame you, then take him in. If you need, I'll write a letter of recommendation."

"Fine! I will! What's the number for child services?" asks Ed. Mustang growls.

"I'll put you through to my secretary. She'll give you the number," says Mustang.

"Okay," says Ed.

"Is that all you wanted?" asks Mustang.

"Come to think of it, no," says Ed, causing Mustang to groan.

"Of course not. You never make my life easy."

"You better lock up your daughter, Mustang," says Ed, victoriously. It didn't take long for Mustang to get what Ed was referring to.

"Not another one," he groans. Two Elric boys were enough! He didn't think Amestris could handle a third! Especially when the parents were Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell.

"Oh yes! And Tristan is going to be a real looker too! I can just see it now! I'll bet he charms Mae right away! Look out, bastard! Your daughter might become an Elric!"

"My little Mae will never fall for a boy who is sure to have as many shortcomings as his father," sneers Mustang.

"Who are you calling small?!" screeches Ed. Just then Tristan starts crying. Mustang hears him and starts laughing.

"He has your short fuse, I see!"

"Mustang you bas-!"

"Hello, you have reached the office of the Fuhrer. This is his secretary speaking, how may I assist you?" Ed immediately deflates and groans. That sneaky bastard.

"This is Edward Elric. Fuhrer Mustang told me that you could give me the number to child services.

"Of course. Please hold, Mr. Elric." While Ed was waiting he couldn't help but plot his revenge on Mustang.

End Chapter

**A/N: [gloom] Sorry for being so late again! T-T [goes to emo corner] I've been busy with work and projects and stuff...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Sayonara! =]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Adult Life**

After making some phone calls and getting an interview set up, Ed decides to go check on Winry. On his way to the bedroom he is stopped when the puppy Al had brought home runs up to him, nearly tripping him.

"What the hell?" gripes Ed, bending over and picking her up off of the floor. The puppy barks and licks Ed's nose. "Oh yeah. I forgot about you." The puppy wags her tail and begins licking Ed's whole face. Ed sputters as he pulls her further from his face. "Alphonse!" calls Ed.

Al comes out of his room looking flushed and when he sees what Ed is holding he looks surprised and sheepish. "I think I remember telling you that we would discuss this after the baby was born."

"Yes, you did, brother," says Al, carefully. Just then Al's cat Sunny walks into the hallway and begins rubbing against Ed's leg.

"You already have a cat, Al, and we already have Den," says Ed.

"I know, brother, but Den is old. And he seems to like her," says Al. "They slept together on the floor at the end of my bed last night."

"Al, we have a new baby now, we can't afford to feed all of these animals," says Ed, in exasperation. It wasn't really that he didn't want Al to have the puppy. Al deserved to have every animal that his heart desired, but what he was saying was true. They simply couldn't afford another pet at the moment.

"I understand, brother," says Al, forlornly. "Can I at least keep her until I can find a home for her?"

"I'll give you a week," says Ed. "But that's it! And then she's going to a shelter."

"Yes, brother," says Al. Just then Mei walks into the hall looking slightly flushed and trying to fix her hair. That's when Ed remembers that Al also looked a little flushed when he had come out of the bedroom.

"Alphonse," says Ed slowly, while giving Al a deadpan look.

"Yes brother?" asks Al, innocently.

"What were you and Mei doing when I called for you?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" asks Al.

"Because you both look a little red and Mei's hair is messed up," says Ed.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" asks Mei.

"We weren't having sex, brother," says Al, not meeting Ed's eyes, and blushing.

"Then what were you doing?" asks Ed.

"We were just kissing," gripes Mei, just as Billy opens the door a crack and pokes his head out.

"Um...Mr. Elric, I can't find the towels," says Billy, blushing.

"We might have taken them all into the bedroom. I'll go check," says Ed, apologetically. "Alphonse, I need you and Mei to start cleaning. Teacher is going to be here sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, brother," says Al. "Come on, Mei."

"But my hair!" whines Mei.

"We'll fix it," says Al, pulling her back into his room. Ed sighs heavily before going into his bedroom to find Winry feeding Tristan and talking to him softly. Not about anything in particular, just talking to him.

"Hey," says Ed, as he looks around the room for some towels. He finds a stack of them sitting on the chair by the vanity.

"Hey Ed. What are you looking for?" asks Winry.

"Towels. Apparently we took all of them last night and Billy took a shower but doesn't have any towels," says Ed. Winry giggles at Ed's explanation before turning her attention back to Tristan who was watching her. Ed walks over and kneels on the bed so that he can look at Tristan.

"Hey little man," says Ed, softly. "You're gonna grow big and tall, aren't you?" Winry smiles as she listens to Ed talk to Tristan. She could tell that Ed was already wrapped around his finger.

"Mr. Elric?!" they hear Billy call from the bathroom.

"Shit! Gotta go, little man," says Ed, giving Tristan a quick peck on the head before running out of the room, leaving the towels on the bed.

"Towels?" asks Winry, loud enough for Ed to hear from the hall.

"Damn it!" shouts Ed, before running back into the room, snatching the towels off of the bed, and running back out of the room. When he reaches the bathroom he knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" calls Billy.

"Towels," says Ed. Billy opens the door just enough to reach his arm out. Ed hands him a towel. "I'm going to lay the rest in front of the door. Could you put them away?"

"Sure," says Billy.

"Thanks," says Ed, before walking back down the hall. When he reaches the living room, the doorbell rings. Ed sighs heavily, he was too busy to deal with anyone at that moment. When he opens the door there's a sudden flash of light causing Ed to cover his eyes.

"What the hell?!" he grunts. Once the spots from the flash clear from his eyes he sees that there's a woman in professional looking clothes and a man with a camera standing at his door.

"Hello, Mr. Elric. My name is Rebecca and this is Mike. We came to ask you some questions."

"About what? I haven't done anything!"

"We received word that you, the former 'Fullmetal Alchemist' has recently become a father," says Rebecca.

_That bastard!_ thinks Ed.

"Yes, I have," says Ed, trying to contain his anger at Mustang. _It is so on._

"When did that happen? What was the gender? Who is the mother? What's his or her name?" asks Rebecca quickly. Ed groans. He didn't have time for this!

"Last night, my son, Tristan Von Hoenheim Elric was born to my wife Winry Rockbell-Elric," says Ed in exasperation. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm busy." That said, Ed slams the door shut before going to the phone and calling Mustang's office.

"Mustang."

"You bastard!" screeches Ed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you bastard! What gave you the right to notify the press about my baby being born?!"

"I figured that you would want everyone to know that you were now a proud father to a beautiful son. You sure seemed eager for me to know," says Roy. "Besides, I'm the Fuhrer, I can do whatever I want."

"I wanted you to know because it only seemed right! I did not tell you that so that you could tell all of Amestris!"

"Well the damage is done, Edward. So you're just going to have to deal with it," says Mustang.

"I don't have time for that! I have company coming tomorrow and they don't even have a place to stay yet! Plus there's housework and Billy and who knows what else is going to come up in the next twenty four hours!"

"Welcome to adulthood, Ed," says Mustang, bemusedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that said Mustang hangs up, leaving Ed to stare at the phone.

"BASTARD!' he screeches before slamming down the phone and stomping into the kitchen where the rest of the dishes from the night before still sat in the now cold, dirty water they had been left in. With a sigh Ed gets to work running new water and finishing up the handful of dishes. As he's washing them Billy comes to stand next to him and begins drying the dishes.

"Mr. Elric, I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?" asks Ed.

"It's about my mom...," hedges Billy.

"Okay."

"Umm...would it still be okay if I saw her?" asks Billy. Before Ed could respond, Billy hurries to add more. "I mean, despite what Marc did, she was still a loving parent, and she did try to help me sometimes, but he was so much bigger and stronger than her."

"If you want to see your mom I have no right to stop you," says Ed. "But if that bastard, Marc thinks he can just walk into my house he's going to get an auto mail foot up his ass."

"I have no desire to see Marc. I just want to see my mom. Make sure he doesn't take this out on her," says Billy.

"We're going to get everything straightened out, Billy, and I'll do my best to make sure that you and your mother aren't hurt by the outcome," says Ed, solemnly.

"Thank you," says Billy.

"No problem. After this I'd like you to go into town with me to get groceries," says Ed.

"Okay," says Billy.

"I have visitors coming tomorrow so I'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements for everyone," says Ed.

"Who is coming?" asks Al.

"My teacher and her husband," says Ed.

"But I thought you dropped out of school," says Billy.

"She's my alchemy teacher. She also taught Al and I martial arts."

"Does Winry know?" asks Al.

"Come to think of it, I don't think that she does," says Ed. After the dishes are done Ed goes to the bedroom to find Winry looking out the window while holding a sleeping Tristan.

"Hey," says Ed, softly. Winry turns her head to look at Ed and smiles.

"Hey. I was starting to wonder when you would come back in here," says Winry. Ed smiles and walks over to the two of them.

"I was doing the dishes," says Ed.

"Who was at the door earlier?" asks Winry.

"Some reporters," gripes Ed. "I told Mustang about Tristan and he decided to tell all of Amestris." Winry couldn't help but giggle at the antics that went on between Ed and Roy. They really were good friends, even if both of them were too stubborn to admit to it.

"What's wrong with that?" asks Winry.

"I'm not the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' anymore, Win. I'm just a school teacher with a new family, and I'd have liked it to stay that way. No doubt that once word gets around we'll never hear the end of it," says Ed.

"You're so boring, Ed. Lighten up!" teases Winry.

"You say that now. Next time a reporter knocks on that door its all you," says Ed.

"Fine," says Winry.

"Oh, before I forget, Sig and Teacher are planning to visit tomorrow. Any ideas on sleeping arrangements?" asks Ed.

"Jut put two people in the nursery and put Sig and Izumi in Al's room, and someone on the couch," suggests Winry. "I'm sure Al could make a comfortable bed for on the floor in there and Tristan will be in his bassinet tonight anyway."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll put Al and Billy in the nursery and Mei on the couch," says Ed. He wasn't about to let Izumi and Sig know that Al and Mei shared a room, much less a bed. He was certain that Izumi would have something to say on the matter, and whenever she had something to say, it usually ended up painful for Ed.

Just then, Ed glances out the window and grins. There was another woman walking to the door followed by a second woman who was holding a camera. "Looks like it's your turn to deal with the reporters. I'll hold Tristan," says Ed. Winry looks out the window and sees the two women. She sighs heavily and hands Tristan to Ed.

"I'll show you, Ed. It's not that bad," says Winry, before leaving the room. Ed takes a seat in the chair Winry had just left.

"We shall see, Winry," he sighs, before turning his attention to Tristan who was now awake and looking at him.

"Hey little man. Finally decided to wake up?" he asks. Tristan seemed surprised by Ed's voice, but then had calmed down to listen more. Ed begins humming a lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him and Al, but he couldn't remember the words. Tristan seemed to be listening intently as Ed hummed, and Ed couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Do you like that?" he asks before going back to humming, and then he remembers some of the words.

_Sleep, baby, sleep __  
><em>_Your father tends the sheep __  
><em>_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree __  
><em>_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee __  
><em>_Sleep, baby, sleep __  
><em>_Sleep, baby, sleep _

As Ed is singing softly, Winry walks into the room and catches him. Ed was so caught up in his song that he didn't notice her, so she stays quiet and listens to Ed as he sings the rest of the song. She wasn't surprised to find that he had a very nice voice. She had always thought that he probably did, had he ever tried to sing. His singing voice was soft and soothing.

_Sleep, baby, sleep __  
><em>_Our cottage vale is deep __  
><em>_The little lamb is on the green __  
><em>_With snowy fleece so soft and clean __  
><em>_Sleep, baby, sleep __  
><em>_Sleep, baby, sleep_

Winry could remember her mother singing the same song to her as a child. It was a song that was well known in Resembool, and, Winry suspected, that most, if not all of the mothers sang the same lullaby to their children.

It isn't until Ed has finished his song that he notices Winry and his face turns red with embarrassment. "Winry!"

"That was beautiful Ed. And look, it put Tristan right to sleep," says Winry as she walks towards him.

"So I guess you really did hear," grumbles Ed, still embarrassed.

"Every word. And it was beautiful," says Winry.

End Chapter

**A/N: It's done! Finally! I'm really sorry that this took so long to post...between work and life and projects that I somehow got dragged into...I've been kinda busy...Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and I do not own the lullaby...I don't know who wrote it...but it wasn't me...I found it on a website...just thought that I should add that...Sayonara! =]**_  
><em> 


End file.
